


Crystal's Prism

by KusanoSaku



Series: Refraction [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School Jadeite, Implied Senshi-Senshi relationships - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, Intersex Zoisite, Jadeite is Mamoru's best friend?, Jadeite is Mamoru's classmate, Jadeite is a brat, Kunzite is Zoisite-sexual, M/M, Male Slash, Musician Kunzite, Reincarnated Shitennou, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shitennou-Shitennou Relationships, Underage Warning because Nephrite and Jadeite are both under 20, University Student Nephrite, Zoisite works at a crossdresser hostess club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: A series of one-shots regarding the reincarnated members of the Golden Kingdom





	1. The General's Heart (Kunzite-centric)

**Author's Note:**

> Usagi remembered her anguish at seeing her senshi dead and hoped to save Mamoru from the same pain, causing the Shitennou to be returned to their reincarnated lives with no memories of being controlled by the Dark Kingdom. The Shitennou have Japanese names which they will be referred to: Kunzite = Shime Aito, Zoisite = Saito Izou 'Izzy' but later Izumi, Jadeite = Saito Kazu and Nephrite is Hashira Daichi. They have names from the Golden Kingdom; that are Greek like Endymion and Helios but they prefer to go by the names they have in this life. For the most part, these one-shots take place after they are returned to their civilians lives but currently have no powers. In case you are wondering, Kunzite had been missing the longest...

The General’s Heart (Kunzite-centric)

 

Aito had lost his first job after his disappearing act…

 

It was so strange, he could remember so little.

 

He graduated university and then his memory seemed to end.

 

It was a big blank…

 

He ended up getting a job playing piano at some lousy crossdresser bar but a job was a job…

 

He was surprised to be met by a blonde who looked pretty and strangely familiar.

 

“Hello, you must be our new musician. I’m Izou but the customers call me Izzy-chan. It’s short for Isabelle.”

 

“Shime Aito…” he muttered darkly.

 

“Come in Shime-sensei. I know that this isn’t the usually type of bar for a pianist. We have a nice instrument; I hope that the setting won’t be too distracting. I promise its somewhat like a hostess club, nothing unseemly other than dressing in women’s clothes and flirtation happens. You can pretend we’re women if it helps. Some of the girls are quite lovely, aren’t they Michelle-mama?”

 

“You’re just lucky I gave you back a job, even if it is only as a greeter. What were you thinking disappearing like that? If your regulars weren’t as confused, I would have thought you had run off with one. It’s your sob story that keeps you on, that and your face. Not all of us are lucky to have a face like yours.”

 

That had Shime’s attention. The missing part… what could have caused Izou to go missing?

 

“Michelle-mama means that I have a brother in high school.” Izou brushed off the reference to having gone missing, “I barely graduated after our parents died, only on marks anyway. I had to get a job to cover expenses after losing our parents. He has been held back much to his irritation. We still don’t know what happened; we just woke up in our apartment. The rent was paid though, but we had vanished.”

 

“Curious,” Shime coughed, “I know someone who experienced the same thing. The only thing they didn’t lose was their apartment. Can’t figure out what happened in that missing time, it’s like it was erased.”

 

“How strange, let me show you where the boys locker room is.”

 

“Boys?” Shime frowned.

 

“Oh dear me, I’ve been a part of Dionysus Garden that I forgot civilian life even after a year away. The girls are like me, but the boys would be you and our security. When this place was built, they put in two sets of locker rooms. I figured you would be more comfortable with the security especially if you’ve never been around girls like us before.” Izou admitted nervously.

 

“I see. I would rather store my stuff with the boys as you put it.”

 

“I’ll show you the way then.”

 

This would be a very strange job…

 

XoooooX

 

After about a week, Shime seemed to be getting into a routine.

 

The club opened at noon, with two shifts and functioned very much like a hostess bar, only that they were guys under that make-up instead of girls.

 

The customers seemed pleased that Izzy-chan was back but disappointed that she functioned more like a manager than a hostess.

 

Every time he saw one of their customers grope Izou, it infuriated Shime for some odd reason.

 

He didn’t interact with people very much, having used his music to keep people at a distance.

 

He hated the look in his face when he thought about those sweaty men touching Izou, it reminded him strangely of Tenō-kun back when he was a music tutor to Tenō-kun and Kaiō-chan.

 

Was he jealous? Of some crossdresser he didn’t even know?

 

There was something odd about Izou…

 

He stayed late to make sure that the ‘girls’ left safely, and ended up being the last one since the security offered to walk the working girls to the station.

 

“You’re still here Shime? Even Michelle-mama left already.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you left safely.” Shime grumbled.

 

“Just give me a bit to change.”

 

Shime grunted and reluctantly waited.

 

To his surprise, Izou appeared in men’s clothes with his hair hidden by a hat.

 

“What do you wear a wig?” Shime blurted out.

 

Izou blushed, “No, I…I can’t go home in my work clothes. I live with a teenage brother and I don’t want to embarrass him. He hates that I work here… even if it’s how he can afford his school. If we hadn’t lost a year or so of our lives, I would have let him get a part-time job but one of us should get into university. I promised when he graduates university that I would get a more acceptable job.”

 

“What sort of job?” Shime found himself asking as Izou locked up.

 

“Oh, I’ve always loved horticulture. I wanted to study it a lifetime ago, but I would be happy working in a Florist shop…”

 

“Ah, I see. Where do you live?”

 

“In Juban…”

 

“So do I, surprisingly. We can walk part of the way together.”

 

“I thought we made you uncomfortable Shime-sensei…”

 

“So did I, but you seem different all dressed up.”

 

“It started off as a job. I was hired just to clean and was made to wear a maid costume because I was pretty. Eventually, based on my looks I worked my way in as a hostess. I ended up with a lot of requests and tips but I always kept a distance. It was just a job…I found I had a lot more confidence when I was wearing make-up. If I didn’t live with my brother Kazu I would be different. I would be a lot more selfish but I have to be the responsible one. There are quite a few years between us, we don’t have a lot in common but we’re all the other has.”

 

“I on the other hand have almost no one. I barely know my father, he paid for my education but I don’t remember my mother. I remember hearing that my mother might have been his mistress but there is nothing to support that.”

 

“That’s terrible, at least Kazu and I had wonderful parents even if we lost them when I was in high school and he was in elementary.”

 

They found out that they lived on the same street and were only two buildings apart.

 

They worked the same schedule so even though it was likely ridiculous, Shime and Izou made an agreement to walk together every night…

 

XoooooX

 

Shime had to call his break early…                                            

 

A very rich client had shown up at the club and convinced Michelle-mama to let Izzy-chan look after him.

 

He couldn’t stand to see how the man pawed at Izou.

 

Izou just laughed the man off though.

 

“You like Izzy don’t you?”

 

Shime flinched growling, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You’re gay, I knew that when I hired you. Figured you’d be safe. Izzy-chan is one of my oldest girls, like a daughter or a younger sister perhaps. Don’t let her salary man clothes fool you; Izzy’s a girl through and through even if she doesn’t know it. She has a gentle heart; she cares about the girls wholeheartedly even the new ones. Being only twenty-one, it must be so easy for her remembering being that age, I can’t remember as easily. The girls who are new require training and Izzy has always taken that duty with relish. It probably comes from being an elder sibling or else she was a leader in a past life.”

 

Past life…

 

A flash of someone very much like Izou dressed in some sort of uniform hit him like a bolt of lightning.

 

“Yes,” Michelle-mama continued, “Izzy is popular with the customers but she came from a private boys’ school and never dated. Being high spirted with a personality that rises to the challenge, we are lucky to have her.”

 

“Never been in a relationship…” Shime whispered in shock.

 

“Don’t let her work personality fool you but she’s as innocent as they come. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was waiting for someone. I’d say it’s likely you. I’ve watched her, when she isn’t busy with other duties she is aware of you right away, she always notices you Shime-sensei.”

 

Those words had Shime’s attention, despite those perverts; Izou had eyes only for him?

 

That eased his jealousy somewhat; but he still disliked other men touching Izou.

 

XoooooX

 

Izou looked beautiful even in civilian clothes; there was a freshness to him then.

 

They had fallen into a routine of walking to work together.

 

One fall night they walked outside to find rain.

 

“Izou-nii!”

 

“Kazu? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?” Izou snapped.

 

“Shut up, it started raining. I thought… you shouldn’t be alone. Besides, who knows what perverts might actually mistake you for girl.”

 

“Kazu, you’re in high school. You need your sleep.”

 

“Geez Izou-nii it’s a weekend duh.”

 

“The last thing you need is for anyone to get the wrong idea. My job is an embarrassment...”

 

“Then get a different job idiot.”

 

“I’m too feminine to get a job as a host, and I need the tips. Come on Kazu, just be grateful we can afford a good school and save for university.”

 

There was a different air to Izou, he seemed to be forcing himself.

 

“Who are you?” the kid asked rudely.

 

“The club’s pianist and a friend.”

 

“Are you one of those perverts?”

 

Izou smacked him, “Behave,” then he shoved Kazu down, “apologize.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“How long have you liked guys?” Shime asked matter of factly.

 

Kazu spun around almost violent, “You bastard.”

 

“Kazu!” Izou said exasperated.

 

“I probably shouldn’t have cornered you like that but your defensiveness is a dead giveaway. Your brother works hard, it’s not like he’s some kind of prostitute. You’re a kid still so you see things rather black and white.”

 

The look in Izou’s eyes was shining, “You’re too nice…”

 

“I don’t say anything I don’t mean.”

 

“Weird foreigner…”

 

Izou smacked him again.

 

By now, they had reached their separating place.

 

“Tomorrow then?”

 

“No it’s my day off…” Izou seemed to admit reluctantly.

 

“Oh right, mine too.”

 

“Why don’t you come over for dinner?”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding…” Kazu muttered.

 

“I’d like that.” Shime admitted.

 

They separated just after exchanging contact information with Shime staying behind to watch them.

 

There was something refreshing about those brothers.

 

XoooooX

 

Shime arrived with wine even though Izou’s kid brother was underage.

 

“Thanks…”

 

Shime was surprised at Izou’s nervousness.

 

“You’re the first of his work friends to come over…” Kazu snarked.

 

“Be nice Kazu…”

 

Izou served curry and tea, ignoring the wine surprisingly.

 

“I was around it too much at the club, I appreciate the thought but I prefer to cook with it rather than drink these days.”

 

Shime didn’t mind at all.

 

Kazu was seemingly surprised by Shime having graduated from Mugen and interrogated him.

 

Apparently as an alumni of Mugen, he couldn’t be all that bad…

 

It was interesting hanging out with the brothers…

 

The evening wound down much to Shime’s dissatisfaction.

 

Izou escorted him to the door and went to shake his hand.

 

Shime took it but pulled the slightly younger man into him and lightly brushed his lips. “Thanks. I have little memory of being around a family so thank you.”

 

Then he slipped away leaving a stunned Izou.

 

XoooooX

 

They headed to work together but Izou couldn’t look at him much less talk.

 

That didn’t mean that Izou wasn’t watching him all night.

 

They didn’t get a chance to spend what small amount of break time with each other.

 

Izou was still silent and nervous when they closed up the club.

 

“In case you’re wondering, I don’t regret that kiss.” Shime said just as Izou locked up.

 

“Huh? What?”

 

“I said I meant that kiss.”

 

“So you’re gay?”

 

“Pretty much, just never was interested in a relationship is all.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“I might reconsider for you Izou.”

 

Izou blushed, “Um…”

 

“If you think I’m not serious, then you need to pay more attention. I always was more dedicated to my music. I can’t seem to do that as much anymore…I wonder if something happened during my lost time.”

 

“I used to be able to keep a distance with my colleagues. Kazu used to be more spoilt but he’s become more serious since he has to repeat the year. Whatever happened, I’m glad we were together. I don’t know what I would have done if only one of us had disappeared, losing Kazu would have crushed me. He’s all I have left. Our grandparents died when we were younger, Kazu was still a baby I think.”

 

“Were you close?”

 

“They were older and my parents were only children so they spent what they could, my family wasn’t all that well off but we did have high marks so we got into good schools with partial scholarships which helped. Kazu pushes himself because he feels guilty about my having to give up university. Despite selling our house and taking an apartment, we could barely afford for me to finish high school. It’s sad that I only got a job on my looks but it has been something I’m good at.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding. Surely, you are good at more than that.” Shime frowned, grabbing his shoulder to make Izou stop.

 

“I probably just don’t have enough life experience to know.” Izou shrugged.

 

Unlike their previous walks home, Shime walked Izou to his door much to the younger man’s nervousness.

 

Just before Izou could reach for his keys, Shime pulled him in for another kiss.

 

Shime was hit with a strange memory…

 

_Kazu was wearing a strange uniform, almost military like. They were watching a young man with black hair and a bit younger blond who were studying._

_Wait…_

_Why was Kazu there as well?_

_The only different was the color piping on their uniforms. Wait was Izou’s hair in a braid or a ponytail? It was hard to tell…_

_The look in Izou’s eyes was flirtatious._

_“I think that Helios’ crush on our Prince is cute. It would bind the priesthood to the kingdom.”_

_“Yes but I think the King has his sights set much higher Aphros. He wants to tie us all the more to the other planets.”_

_“Anteros…”_

_“Tying us to the other kingdoms makes sense politically of course.” A man with wavy brunet hair said as he stepped into sight._

_“Ah Prometheus, what’s the news?”_  
  


_“The Council and the King have decided. Prince Endymion is to court the Lunar Princess and we are to court her guard.”_

_Izou flinched, “You’re kidding…”_

_“No, they want us to further the relationship between Earth and the other royal families in Sol._

_They have already made a determination on who we are to court.”_

_Shime felt himself stiffen, “Oh really? Who?”_

_“You are to court the princess of Venus.” Prometheus deadpanned._

_“You’re kidding; I’m too old for her.” Shime muttered darkly. “She’s barely old enough for marriage.”_

_The look on Izou’s face was pain…_

_“I am to court the Jovian princess. Really, she’d hit me with a lightning bolt. Those warrior women are intimidating, not like the demure things we have here.”_

_“What about Aphros?”_

_“The Mercurian.”_

_“At least she’s intelligent and not ugly.” The Kazu look-alike snorted._

_“You’ve drawn the Martian Princess.” Prometheus snorted._

_“Sunna help me, she’s the oldest isn’t she? She’d soon burn me to a crisp. Have they lost their wits?_

_“We will follow the Council’s decree, but I have a feeling this was a terrible choice.”_

_“Lady Beryl will be crushed; she was raised with the expectation of being Endymion’s consort. It was cruel to raise her hopes like this. Doing that to someone with Martian blood is dangerous…”_

The look in Izou’s eyes was nostalgic almost, “Anteros?”

 

Shime blinked, “What?”

 

“I think I saw something weird right now…I called you Anteros, Kazu was Eulabeia and I was,”

 

“Aphros…”

 

“Why did we see the same thing when you kissed me?”

 

“I don’t care.” Shime declared smugly, “That just means that we already were connected.”

 

With that declaration, he kissed Izou once more.

 

“Sometime we should have coffee after work.”

 

“Like a date?” Izou squeaked.

 

“Of course.” Shime was smug, “See you tomorrow then Izou…”

 

“Night…Shime-sensei.”

 

“Oh Izzy, its Aito.”

 

Izou’s hands were shaking as he let himself into the tiny apartment.

 

Luckily, Shime never saw his father and managed to get by without his money after his graduation from Mugen.

 

His father would not take his being gay well…

 

All the more reason to stay independent…

 

 


	2. The Rare Flower of the Heart (Zoisite-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kunzo from Izou [Zosite]'s POV.

The Rare Flower of the Heart (Zoisite-centric)

 

Saito Izou was about to leave the greenhouse, when one of the teachers ran in.

“Saito-san, it’s your parents. There was an accident on the bridge.”

Izou trembled, no…

“Has anyone contacted Kazu’s school?”

“His homeroom teacher will bring him to the Azabu hospital.”

Izou nodded, “I better go then.”

“Do you need a ride?” the teacher called at his back.

Izou waved his hand; he needed the run to calm down.

Their parents were the only family they had; surely fate wouldn’t be so cruel as to take them away.

Kazu was just a kid in elementary…

Izou ran into the emergency room and flagged down a nurse, “Two car accident victims were brought in, named Saito?”

“Ah Saito Kaitaro was unresponsive on arrival. They sent Saito Kazumi to emergency surgery but her prognosis isn’t good.”

Izou went cold, father was gone? What would they do? How would they pay for this?

Kazu and his teacher arrived soon after.

An hour later the doctors came to say they had lost them.

Izou wasn’t even eighteen just yet, what was he going to do?

XoooooX

Between the funeral expenses and the hospital bills, they had to sell the house.

Even then they barely had enough to scrape by until graduation.

A tiny apartment where Izou could hardly cook and one futon, that was about all they could afford.

At nearly eighteen the rules were looser, plus Izou spent all of March looking for a job.

Only to find one as kitchen help for an Otoko no ko club.

He started late, just after feeding Kazu and left his kid brother alone so he could deal with kitchen duties.

The owner must have felt sorry for him.

He had some lessons learning how to apply make-up and how to wear women’s clothes. His hair was restyled to be feminine so he didn’t need a wig.

It was embarrassing at first but Izou soon felt freer in his new job, he was given the club name Izzy because Izou sounded similar to the beginning of ‘Isabelle.’

His body had always seemed rather androgynous but with his training, Izou was becoming more relaxed and confident.

XoooooX

By summer, Izou was working on the floor.

He was a customer favorite, well Izzy-chan was. The longer he worked at the club, the longer his hair became. Wigs were so inconvenient and expensive so he took plenty of advice on how to keep his hair.

His body had curves in all of the right places so unlike some of the girls he could wear almost anything. Plus he was young enough to pull off a sailor fuku to Michelle-mama the club owner’s amusement.

While the attention was somewhat flattering, some of their customers were creepy due to their asking for real dates, numbers or blatantly for sex.  
It was a good thing that such things were forbidden by Michelle-mama and that they had trained security that walked the ‘girls’ to the station for their safety.

Very few of the ‘girls’ actually left as girls, most left in male attire looking rather plain which was for their safety.

Izou was more flashy and easier to recognize even in male street clothes, so he was the most protected.

His colleagues were pretty nice giving him tips but they disliked his instant popularity…

Izou wasn’t there for that but the money he made was mostly saving for Kazu’s university fund pass quicker. He was paid hourly as well as half of his customers’ bills. The hourly was mostly for bills after all Izou worked six days a week from six at night to after midnight, since he didn’t ride the train he sometimes stayed late.

Izou was lonely, he hadn’t had many friends if any during his school years and he felt a distance with his colleagues.

Most of them were part-timers who were only working there to pay for college anyway.

 

XoooooX

 

Izou woke up feeling like he had the worst hangover ever.

Kazu groaned beside him.

The apartment was messy and dusty, what happened?

Izou couldn’t remember…

Their phones were dead; it took forever to dig out the chargers because they weren’t where they were usually.

The food in the fridge was worst then bad, it took hours to clean the place up.

When Izou’s phone finally turned on, he was stunned at the date.

What was going on?

He stumbled out of the apartment only to half run into the apartment manager.

“Izou-san? Where have you been? You just up and disappeared. You and Kazu-kun vanished one day. Your boss was furious, put in a missing person’s report a year ago, I think it was. If your rent wasn’t paid on time I would have had to turn you out but I had such a soft spot for you two I couldn’t manage it.”

“I think we need to get checked out but first groceries and I have to check the bank.”

A year could have eaten a lot of Kazu’s college fund even if it was just rent…

Izou likely lost his job but Kazu, had he really missed so much school? What were they to do?

 

XoooooX

 

Michelle-mama had slapped him first and then hugged him when he sheepishly showed his face at the club.

After a lecture about how he didn’t deserve her mercy, he was rehired but only at the club’s reception rather than as one of the hostesses.

This of course meant that he still had to be one of the girls; sadly many of the girls he knew before he had disappeared had moved on, so in a sense he was starting over.

That was alright, that meant he could mentor the new ‘girls’ by becoming a true oneesan to them…

 

XoooooX

 

A few weeks later, after an ad for a piano player someone named Shime-sensei was hired.

He was really handsome and surprisingly had long silvery blond hair, as well as darker skin.

He wasn’t sure if Shime-sensei was actually Japanese.

The man was very strange, but Izou wanted to make him feel comfortable.

He didn’t know why he felt something different about Shime but he almost wanted to be something called friends…

XoooooX

Then about a week after Shime-sensei started, Izou was locking up the office and found Shime waiting for him.

“You’re still here Shime? Even Michelle-mama left already.” He frowned.

“I just wanted to make sure you left safely.” Shime grumbled.

“Just give me a bit to change.” Izou said nervously while he disappeared into the girls locker room

Shime grunted and reluctantly waited.

To sensei’s apparent surprise, Izou appeared in men’s clothes with his hair hidden by a hat.

“What do you wear a wig?” Shime blurted out.

Izou blushed, “No, I…I can’t go home in my work clothes. I live with a teenage brother. He hates that I work here… even if it’s how he can afford his school. If we hadn’t lost a year or so of our lives I would have let him get a part-time job but one of us has to get into university. I promised when he graduates university that I would get a more acceptable job.”

“What sort of job?” Shime found himself asking as Izou locked up.

“Oh, I’ve always loved horticulture. I wanted to study it a lifetime ago, but I would be happy working in a Florist shop…”

“Ah, I see. Where do you live?”

“In Juban…”

“So do I, surprisingly. We can walk part of the way together.”

“I thought we made you uncomfortable Shime-sensei…”

“So did I, but you seem different all dressed up.”

“It started off as a job. I was hired just to clean and was made to wear a maid costume because I was pretty. Eventually, based on my looks I worked my way in as a hostess. I ended up with a lot of requests and tips but I always kept a distance. It was just a job…I found I had a lot more confidence when I was wearing make-up. If I didn’t live with my brother Kazu I would be different. I would be a lot more selfish but I have to be the responsible one. There is quite a few years between us, we don’t have a lot in common but we’re all the other has.”

“I on the other hand have almost no one. I barely know my father, he paid for my education but I don’t remember my mother. I remember hearing that my mother might have been his mistress but there is nothing to support that.”

“That’s terrible, at least Kazu and I had wonderful parents even if we lost them when I was in high school and he was in elementary.”

They found out that they lived on the same street and were only two buildings apart.

They worked the same schedule so even though it was likely ridiculous, Shime and Izou made an agreement to walk together every night…

 

XoooooX

 

A very rich client had shown up at the club and convinced Michelle-mama to let Izzy-chan look after him.

Izou had gotten used to the pats and gropes from customers but he was nervous, it had been a while since he had actually entertained rather than greeted.

He found he disliked it even more than before he disappeared…

Shime-sensei seemed to dislike it as well if his tension was any indication.

Izou told Michelle-mama that he preferred his new position unless it was absolutely necessary and she promised to consider it even if it paid less.

 

XoooooX

 

They had fallen into a routine of walking to work together.

One night they walked outside to find rain.

“Izou-nii!”

“Kazu? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?” Izou snapped.

“Shut up, it started raining. I thought… you shouldn’t be alone. Besides, who knows what perverts might actually mistake you for girl.” His brother said sticking his tongue out like a child.

“Kazu, you’re in high school. You need your sleep.” Izou retorted.

“Geez Izou-nii it’s a weekend duh.” Kazu complained.

“The last thing you need is for anyone to get the wrong idea. My job is an embarrassment...” Izou admitted reluctantly.

“Then get a different job idiot.” Kazu snorted.

“I’m too feminine to get a job as a host, and I need the tips. Come on Kazu, just be grateful we can afford a good school and save for university.” Izou hadn’t exactly mentioned that he hadn’t quite gotten his job back from before they disappeared.

Izou was nervous, he hoped that neither his brother nor Shime-sensei noticed that he forcing himself to act normal.

“Who are you?” Kazu asked rudely.

“The club’s pianist and a friend.” Izou chided.

“Are you one of those perverts?”

Izou smacked him, “Behave,” then he shoved Kazu down, “apologize.”

“Sorry.”

“How long have you liked guys?” Shime asked matter of factly.

Kazu spun around almost violent, “You bastard.”

“Kazu!” Izou said exasperated.

“I probably shouldn’t have cornered you like that but your defensiveness is a dead giveaway. Your brother works hard, it’s not like he’s some kind of prostitute. You’re a kid still so you see things rather black and white.” Shime shrugged.

Izou’s was embarrassed but flattered, “You’re too nice…”

“I don’t say anything I don’t mean.” Shime muttered.

“Weird foreigner…” Kazu mumbled.

Izou smacked him again.

By now, they had reached their separating place.

“Tomorrow then?” Shime asked.

“No it’s my day off…” Izou seemed to admit reluctantly.

“Oh right, mine too.” Shime sighed.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner?” Izou blurted out.

“You’ve got to be kidding…” Kazu muttered.

“I’d like that.” Shime admitted.

They separated just after exchanging contact information because Shime’s eyes took forever to leave his back, Izou knew that his friend was staying behind to watch them.

Izou didn’t know quite why he asked Shime over for dinner, but it would make a nice change.

 

XoooooX

 

Shime arrived with wine even though Izou’s kid brother was underage.

“Thanks…” Izou said as he tried to hide his nervousness.

Shime seemed as if he was surprised at Izou’s nervous behavior.

“You’re the first of his work friends to come over…” Kazu snarked.

“Be nice Kazu…” Izou said coolly.

Izou served curry and tea, ignoring the wine surprisingly.

“I was around it too much at the club, I appreciate the thought but I prefer to cook with it rather than drink these days. I am not much of a beer or liquor drinker either.”

The true was after waking upon their return with a hangover from hell, Izou had done his best to avoid alcohol even if the customer would pay for it.

Shime didn’t mind at all that there was no alcohol….

Kazu was seemingly surprised by Shime having graduated from Mugen and interrogated him.

Apparently as an alumni of Mugen, he couldn’t be all that bad…

The evening wound down much to Izou’s dismay.

Izou escorted him to the door and went to shake his hand.

Shime took it but pulled the slightly younger man into him and lightly brushed his lips. “Thanks. I have little memory of being around a family so thank you.”

Then he slipped away leaving a stunned Izou touching his lips with his right hand.

XoooooX

They headed to work together the next day but Izou couldn’t look at him much less talk.

That didn’t mean that Izou wasn’t watching Shime-sensei all night.

They didn’t get a chance to spend what small amount of break time with each other.

Izou was still silent and nervous when they closed up the club.

“In case you’re wondering, I don’t regret that kiss.” Shime said just as Izou locked up.

“Huh? What?” Izou froze, nearly dropping the keys.

“I said I meant that kiss.” Shime said evenly.

“So you’re gay?” Izou blurted out, gay… was he actually gay or…

“Pretty much, just never was interested in a relationship is all.” Shime shrugged.

“Oh…” Izou said absently.

“I might reconsider for you Izou.” Shime teased.

Izou blushed, “Um…”

“If you think I’m not serious then you need to pay more attention. I always was more dedicated to my music. I can’t see to do that as much anymore…I wonder if something happened during my lost time.”

“I used to be able to keep a distance with my colleagues. Kazu used to be more spoilt but he’s become more serious since he has to repeat the year. Whatever happened, I’m glad we were together. I don’t know what I would have done if only one of us had disappeared, losing Kazu would have crushed me. He’s all I have left. Our grandparents died when we were younger, Kazu was still a baby I think.”

“Were you close?”

“They were older and my parents were only children so they spend what they could, my family wasn’t all that well off but we did have high marks so we got into good schools with partial scholarships which helped. Kazu pushes himself because he feels guilty about my having to give up university. Despite selling our house and taking an apartment, we could barely afford for me to finish high school. It’s sad that I only got a job on my looks but it has been something I’m good at.”

“You’ve got to be kidding. Surely, you are good at more than that.” Shime frowned, grabbing his shoulder to make Izou stop.

“I probably just don’t have enough life experience to know.” Izou shrugged.

Unlike their previous walks home, Shime walked Izou to his door much to the younger man’s nervousness.

Just before Izou could reach for his keys, Shime pulled him in for another kiss.

Izou was hit with a strange memory…

Kazu was wearing a strange uniform, almost military like. They were watching a young man with black hair and a bit younger blond who were studying.

Wait…

Why was Kazu there as well?

The only different was the color piping on their uniforms. Wait was Izou’s hair in a braid or a ponytail? It was hard to tell…

Izou was definitely feeling flirtatious, when he teased, “I think that Helios’ crush on our Prince is cute. It would bind the priesthood to the kingdom.”

“Yes but I think the King has his sights set much higher Aphros. He wants to tie us all the more to the other planets.” Shime chided.

“Anteros…”

“Tying us to the other kingdoms makes sense politically of course.” A man with wavy brunet hair said as he stepped into sight.

“Ah Prometheus, what’s the news?” Shime asked boredly.

“The Council and the King have decided. Prince Endymion is to court the Lunar Princess and we are to court her guard.” Prometheus declared.

Izou flinched, “You’re kidding…”

“No, they want us to further the relationship between Earth and the other royal families in Sol. They have already made a determination on whom we are to court.”

Shime felt himself stiffen, “Oh really? Who?”

“You are to court the princess of Venus.” Prometheus deadpanned.

“You’re kidding; I’m too old for her.” Shime muttered darkly. “She’s barely old enough for marriage.”

Izou’s heart couldn’t stand the idea, Shime/Anteros was his…

“I am to court the Jovian princess. Really, she’d hit me with a lightning bolt. Those warrior women are intimidating, not like the demure things we have here.”

“What about Aphros?” Shime was stiff and wouldn’t look at Izou when he asked.

“The Mercurian.”

“At least she’s intelligent and not ugly.” The Kazu look-alike snorted.

“You’ve drawn the Martian Princess.” Prometheus snorted.

“Sunna help me, she’s the oldest isn’t she? She’d soon burn me to a crisp. Have they lost their wits?

“We will follow the Council’s decree, but I have a feeling this was a terrible choice.” Shime sighed.

“Lady Alkippe will be crushed; she was raised with the expectation of being Endymion’s consort. It was cruel to raise her hopes like this. Doing that to someone with Martian blood is dangerous…” Prometheus was Anteros’ right hand, he was almost as good of a strategist as their General…

Izou found himself leaning into Shime and peering into those familiar eyes, “Anteros?”

Shime blinked, “What?”

“I think I saw something weird right now…I called you Anteros, Kazu was Eulabeia and I was,”

“Aphros…”

“Why did we see the same thing when you kissed me?”

“I don’t care.” Shime declared smugly, “That just means that we already were connected.”

With that declaration, he kissed Izou once more.

“Sometime we should have coffee after work.”

“Like a date?” Izou squeaked.

“Of course.” Shime was smug, “See you tomorrow then Izou…”

“Night…Shime-sensei.”

“Oh Izzy, its Aito.”

Izou’s hands were shaking as he let himself into the tiny apartment.

Aito…

He’d been kissed twice now and he couldn’t imagine what other experiences he might gain now that Shime had decided to pursue him…

 

 


	3. Hearts in full bloom (KunzitexZoisite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izou has an identity/gender crisis and epiphany during a date and finally comes to a determination on where they fit on the gender spectrum. Aito learns a surprising truth about both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partway through the chapter Izou [Zoisite] will have a change in pronouns and name identification, this is intentional.

Heart in full bloom (KuzitexZoisite)

 

Izou had agreed to go on a date with Shime-san and was nervously getting ready.

 

He had a few secrets he hadn’t shared with Shime; because he was terrified of losing him.

 

He stared in the mirror; there was a slight swell to his chest. He naturally had breasts which made his job easier. They had filled out more since high school thankfully, but his body wasn’t quite male.

 

His parents couldn’t afford to do anything to his body and raised him male because he had a penis. It wasn’t until he was older in science classes that he realized he was different. A boy’s body didn’t look like his…

 

Izou had never really had friends but that revelation, while hurtful had pulled him into a shell.

 

He had stopped buying men’s pants for himself and wore female underwear mostly sports bras outside of work to keep his chest flat.

 

Keeping Kazu from seeing his body was difficult but he was sure that Kazu had no idea. He didn’t have money to consider altering his body and even seven or so years later he didn’t know what he wanted.

 

He nervously tugged on jeans and a loose dark t-shirt over an undershirt to hide his bra.

 

A quick bun to hid his hair under a hat and he was ready.

 

Hopefully, he wouldn’t embarrass himself…

 

“You’re an idiot. I don’t care if Shime went to Mugen. You shouldn’t date a guy from that place. You know what creeps they are.”

 

“But Shime’s different…” Izou said softly as he slipped out of the apartment and nearly crashed into the pianist.

 

Shime pulled him into a kiss, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his hip.

 

Izou blushed, “Are you sure you want to go on a date with Izou? It would be easier to,”

 

“Go on a date with Izzy? Wouldn’t you be more easily recognized?” Shime said dismissively.

 

Izou flinched, while true he didn’t wish to cause Shime problems.

 

Silently he let Shime lead him along.

 

They first visited a jazz bar where they listened to music and drank sparkling water.

 

“I’ve read about this place but never gone.” Shime said in a strange sort of explanation when they entered a building that looked like a warehouse but had a club-like sign with a single lily.

 

There was a clear piano but there wasn’t a pianist at present though there was music coming through speakers.

 

There was a bar as well as tables with chairs but much of the furniture was unusual.

 

Like something out of the Arabian nights or something.

 

“It’s a gay club but it caters to those who wish for more than just alcohol or dancing. Some people come here on dates but others come for discrete hookups. You’re vetted by the bar’s owner, a Tasuya I believe.”

 

“Oh…” Izou was certain this place was expensive, despite working in a sort of host club this was a far different scene then he was used to.

 

To the bartender’s amusement, Shime ordered them sodas.

 

“A bar and no alcohol? I’m crushed.”

 

“You must be Tatsuya…” Shime smirked. “We work at a club so we prefer not to drink.”

 

“Yes, I am Tatsuya and you two are?”

 

“Shime Aito and Saito Izou.”

 

“So, you two work at a club? What sort of club?”

 

“I am merely a pianist offering background music.” Shime shrugged.

 

“And you Izou-kun…”

 

“I used to work as one of the hostesses but now I mostly do welcoming and keeping track of who is entertaining who.”

 

“I see, so you work at a josou club. That’s different; I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of having someone with that sort of background here at Lily.”

 

_“Leave you alone and you’re back to flirting.”_

 

“Yusuke~!” Tatsuya sang out before hopping over the bar to hug someone who could only be his lover. “Natsu take over, will you?”

 

“Shime and Izou, this Ukimura-sensei, my lover. Yusuke is a writer… we were schoolmates and ran into one another by chance. He started visiting Lily soon after I built it.”

 

“It’s rather different…” Izou offered nervously.

 

“I tried the more common gay club and it was awful; too loud, dark and filthy. So, I built my own after my own eclectic tastes. I inherited everything in my early twenties after all, my grandparents passed away by my Second Year of High School at Mugen and in the middle of my university years there, my parents fell victims in New York in one of the plane crashes. The houses were too big for one person so I sold them, quit school and began putting Lily together.”

 

“If you can’t tell Lily is one part bar, one part lounge, one part love hotel and one part pool. There is a gay bath with massage parlor that is opening up soon but that was my in-put.”

 

Izou felt a bit jealous when Tatsuya leaned up for the taller man, Yusuke to kiss.

 

Did he look that enraptured?

 

“So, you play Shime?”

 

“Yes, and I believe I was a kouhei of yours, I went to Mugen as well. I was a tutor for two of the elementary students there. Both were talented but one was soon practically composing, haunting music that reminded one of the Ocean. She transposed a few pieces for the piano, likely because her only friend played.” Shime shrugged.

 

“Oh really? I’d love to hear. I bought the piano for myself mostly; I sometimes get the urge to play when I am here.” Tatsuya gestured at the instrument even as he leaned into Yusuke without embarrassment.

 

Izou watched shyly as his date sat at the piano and began to play.

 

The ethereal music painted a picture in his mind, of a storm in an unfamiliar world. It was almost sensual the way the wind and sea seemed to struggle, almost as if they were lovers…

 

When the music stopped, Izou was gasping. He felt turned on, an unfamiliar feeling.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Izou was already running.

 

Shime-sensei was calling his name but Izou had to leave…

 

It didn’t take long for the larger man to catch up to him and make him stop.

 

Izou’s body was excited, he was terribly afraid that his breasts would give him away.

 

“Why did you leave?”

 

“I couldn’t stay…I don’t belong there…”

 

“What do you mean? The place was full of guys…” Shime frowned.

 

Izou pulled away hard, spraining his wrist and crossing his arms over his chest. His voice trembled, “I’m not like that…”

 

“Talk to me Izou…”

 

In that moment, Izou knew the answer to the question haunting him since that biology class. S/he closed hir eyes, “My name is Izumi…”

 

Shime was reaching for his hand when Izou spoke, he blinked, “What?”

 

Izay held hir head up, “I’m a girl…”

 

Shime sighed, “Michelle-mama mentioned something like that.”

 

“I don’t think we should meet like this outside of work. Kazu was right; I…can’t be in a relationship with anyone I know from work…”

 

“Kazu is a know-it-all closeted brat. You’re an adult Izzy, I like you.”

 

“You wouldn’t if you saw me.”

 

“We’ll put it to the test, come over. If I can’t, then we’ll just be friends. But if I find you attractive, then you’re mine.” Shime dared hir.

 

Izzy swallowed, “Alright but don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m different…”

 

Shime gently took Izzy’s injured wrist, kissing it, “I already knew that. That’s why I liked you.”

 

They made their way to Shime’s apartment building; it was a little newer than the one that Izzy shared with Kazu.

 

Once they were inside Shime’s apartment, Izzy slipped into the bathroom. S/he nervously dressed down to hir sports bra and panties, folding the rest of hir clothes and carrying them with hir.

 

Shime was surprised to see a natural swell to Izzy’s chest, even with the sports bra it was clear they were breasts.

 

The panties were sticking to his date; there was the outline of a cock, the tiniest suggestion of testicles and below that the painfully familiar outline of a female’s labia.

 

Shime didn’t know what to think, as he held out a hand, “I need to touch you.”

 

Izzy took trembling steps and was finally pulled into Shime’s lap.

 

“Take this off…” Shime ordered as he snapped a strap of the sports bra.

 

Izzy shook hir head, “I can’t. I hurt myself earlier. I had a difficult time removing what I did.”

 

Having primarily identified as gay and having zero sexual experience, removing Izzy’s bra was difficult.

 

Izzy had always had a feminine body but seeing breasts was surprising even though Michelle-mama mentioned that Izzy was a girl.

 

Izzy’s breasts were small but well-formed if Shime remembered his experiences with classmates’ porn.

 

“I looked male until high school, then my body started to feminize. They have gotten bigger, I’m one of few girls with actual breasts and mine are real. It was really hard to hide in high school…”

 

“Was that why you applied at an Okama club?”

 

“I was really nervous; I borrowed some of kaasan’s clothes to go buy some for myself and practiced dressing up and doing my make-up. I didn’t have the courage to apply until after graduation…I didn’t want to get in trouble and we needed money. It seemed like the best idea at the time. Hiding who I was in high school was nerve-wracking; it felt nice somehow to learn about that side of myself. Is it wrong that I want to be that person?”

 

Having identified as gay most of his life, an attraction to Izou… er Izumi who was both and neither was odd but he couldn’t look away from Izzyz.

 

Shime pulled his colleague into a possessive kiss, “Izzy…”

 

Izzy moaned slightly, “Shime…”

 

In their twenties with no sexual experience was a painful concept.

 

But sometime compelled Shime to run his hands up Izzy’s sides and then to cover those small but strangely appealing breasts.

 

Izzy cried out as hir breasts were touched with curious but gentle hands, it was different from what rude customers who ought to know better did.

 

Sex with customers were forbidden, some girls only obeyed enough to not do such a thing at the club. Izzy had born the molesting and informed Michelle-mama if any broke the rules which had both parties banned from the club.

 

This felt different; Shime’s touches and caresses were familiar yet not.

 

Shime didn’t think about gender or sexual identity at all, just how beautiful Izzy was and how much he wanted to touch the other.

 

The more hir breasts were fondled, the more drenched Izzy’s panties became. They were quite opaque now.

 

Izzy was straddling Shime’s lap, hir mixed genitals wet and dripping.

 

Shime broke the kiss to mutter, “We should do this in a bed…”

 

Izzy let Shime carry hir, holding onto the pianist. S/he could only trust Shime with hir body, because hir heart believed in him. Why s/he knew this Izzy didn’t know but s/he did.

 

Shime laid Izzy on his bed, undressed rather viciously before joining the younger on the bed. He held Izzy’s hands as they kissed for a while before he broke the kiss.

 

Izzy gasped when Shime’s lips touched hir breast for the first time, they were kissed, licked and suckled with a slight graze of those perfect teeth. “Shime…”

 

“Aito.” Shime corrected before moving to kiss and mouth Izzy through those panties. Until Izyz, Shime had never considered that he might be attracted to panties.

 

Izzy tried to be still, but s/he came in those panties soon after Shime began to touch hir there. S/he sobbed in a mixture of embarrassment and release.

 

Shime removed the drenched panties and began to clean Izzy tenderly with his mouth, familiarizing himself with his lover’s taste and texture.

 

Izzy was nervous when Shime began licking hir male genitalia but wasn’t fully enjoying it until Shime tentatively licked hir girl pussy.

 

Shime realized that Izz7 enjoyed when he licked Izzy’s girl parts rather than licking his cock and sucking on those small but still present testicles.

 

Izzy began whimpering, “Aito…more…please…”

 

“Tell me what you need Izzy…” it was a compromise name between Izou and Izumi for the moment.

 

“Touch me inside…?” Izzy begged.

 

Luckily as disconcerting as it had been, Shime remembered things from his sexual education class at Mugen. He slipped his long pianist fingers inside Izzy, listening to those gasps and moans as he caressed Izzy inside. Those silky walls were different from what he had anticipated fucking but this was Izzy, Izzy was special…

 

“Yes…so good…thank you…” Izzy repeated over and over as fingers thrust in to hir girl pussy and caressed hir inside, teasing hir female g-spot.

 

It was so much more intimate and enjoyable when Shime touched hir; masturbation had been awkward because s/he was shamed by hir body…

 

“You have four Izzy…”

 

“Four?”

 

“Fingers Izzy, fingers.”

 

“I need to belong, have me? I want you…”

 

Izzy’s legs were spread wide, taunting Shime with that interesting view. Izzy’s eternal genitalia were smaller than either would be on someone else. Also, Izzy’s male parts were brought forward some so they were more on the front of his pelvis than between his legs.

 

“Izzy, I didn’t bring anything…”

 

Izzy flinched, “Don’t you want me?”

 

“Wait Izzy, I think I have some condoms put away. I don’t want to test how fertile you are or not just yet. We’re not ready for that…”

  
Izzy reluctantly let Shime go, only to see condoms spilling out Shime’s pocket on the floor. Being lied to hurt…

 

“If you didn’t expect me to put out, then what are those?” S/he whispered even as s/he curled into hirself.

 

Shime bent over and picked the wrappers up, snorting, “Lily. That precocious Tatsuya, he must have slipped them in my pocket somehow.”

 

That caught Izzy’s attention, “Huh?”

 

“They are from Lily; I guess Tatsuya thought we might end up like this…”

 

Then breathless, Izzy watched as Shime slid the condom on. S/he was going to do it… hir rare periods and embarrassment kept hir from using tampons but he had used pads. This would be the first-time s/he had anything but fingers inside hir.

 

Shime lean over him, kissing, “Are you sure?”

 

Izzy nodded, “I need to…I want to feel whole…”

 

Shime rolled them over and lifted Izzy up, “Close your eyes and relax…”

 

Izzy was shy, nervous but obedient as s/he gave hirself up into Shime’s care. S/he choked on a moan as Shime’s thing began to stretch hir. S/e was tight down there despite Shime’s fingering, and s/he whimpered as Shime used hir hips to guide that cock into hir body. A strangled sound escaped hir lips when Shime met resistance and pulled Izzy down. S/he was practically sobbing when s/he felt Shime’s balls nestled against hir ass.

 

“So beautiful Izzy…” Shime groaned as he pulled them close enough that the older man’s mouth swallowed hir moans as they kissed.

 

Izzy slowly rocked hir hips down, hir slick pussy gripping Shime’s thing. S/he felt so full…and yet empty… it was embarrassing, to crave something just as large in hir ass.

 

Shime wrapped his hand around Izzy’s cock, stroking it in strong sure motions causing his young, equally unexperienced lover to come with a glad cry.

 

“Aito…”

 

The two of them orgasmed nearly together…

 

Izzy was the most vocal and reactive; hir pussy became slicker even as hir tiny balls pulled tight against hir body and hir prick spurt weakly.

 

Izzy sagged, ending up on top of Shime gasping for breath as hir breasts and prick were pressed between them.

 

Despite having previously identified as gay, there was something comforting about feeling both on him.

 

Slowly Izzy became aware of more than just hir sexual needs and turned to hide hir face in embarrassment.

 

Shime chuckled as he stroked that soft hair, “Izzy you’re more embarrassed now, than when you showed me your body? You are too adorable for words…”

 

“Don’t tease…”

 

“Have I not shown you how wonderful I find your body?”

 

Izzy peeked up at him, “Really?”

 

“I think I came harder than I ever have… your pussy is the first thing I’ve ever fucked other than my hand. Never felt the urge so strongly…”

 

“You don’t care that I’m not normal?” Izzy whispered.

 

“I don’t like normal people, they annoy me. You’re special, someday maybe we can consider our own family but for now Izzy, we have each other…”

 

“And Kazu…” Izzy reminded him.

 

“And the brat…”

 

Izzy would have snuggled in and gone to sleep but Shime carried hir into the bathroom.

 

Shime was careful to dispose of his condom and wash all of the mess that Izzy’s cumming had made, there was precious little unless you counted how wet the intersex Izou was between hir legs.

 

Izzy closed his eyes as Shime washed hir, he couldn’t remember the last time s/he let someone touch hir like this. S/e was so sensitive that it almost hurt to be touched but Shime managed to stroke and finger another orgasm out of hir body.

 

Once s/he was clean, Izzy was put in the bath to soak while Shime washed up.

 

Shime maybe a musician but he had a very sexy muscular body, manly too unlike Izzy’s.

 

Izzy didn’t start to relax again until he was curled up in the bath in Shime’s lap.

 

They kissed lazily as Izzy’s recently fucked pussy was soothed by the warm water.

 

When he started to doze, Shime dried them both off and carried them to bed.

 

Izzy curled up against Shime’s much larger body, “Night…general…”

 

General…

 

The sleepy title sent Shime into what felt like another flashback…

 

Only this time, Izzy was slightly different.

 

_While his lover had breasts, though small, an important part of Izou’s anatomy was missing…_

_That small but perfect set of balls, no wonder the idea of being married to that Mercurian was unsettling._

_It seemed that Aphros was afraid that nature of his body might be revealed…_

 

Shime didn’t care; Izou was far more lovely…

 

He pulled the sleeping intersex close, kissing hir neck, “Sleep well…”

 

XooooooX

 

Shime could hardly get Izou, well Izzy out of his mind since they made love.

 

His shy lover had taken to avoiding him much to his annoyance; Izzy no longer waited to walk to work with him and irregularly returned his messages.

 

After the third night of this, Shime was determined that this wasn’t going to continue.

 

He cornered Izzy on a break, kissing the back of hir neck, “What color are they?”

 

“Color?” Izzy squeaked.

 

“Your panties I…zu…mi…”

 

Izzy trembled moaning, “Blue?”

 

“Do they match your bra?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Show me…”

 

“We’re at work…”

 

“The office is empty, I locked the door and Michelle-mama is on vacation.”

 

Shyly, Izzy pulled up hir skirt.

 

Shime turned the desk chair around lifted Izzy onto the desk itself and tugged off those lace panties that had clung so deliciously to that ass.

 

Before Izzy could blink, Shime was licking that small but perfect little cock, rolling those delicate balls and fingering Izzy’s sweet pussy.

 

“Perfect…” he said smirking.

 

Izzy moaned softly.

 

“Show me your breasts Izzy…”

 

Izzy shyly tugged off hir peplum cream and grey blouse revealing hir matching blue bra.

 

“More Izzy…”

 

Izzy slid down the straps, with shaking hands leaving just the cups of the bra on hir breasts.

 

“Don’t be a tease…”

 

Izzy swallowed, reaching back to unclasp the blue and white lace balconette.

 

“Touch them…show me how you want me to touch them.”

 

Izzy gasped as Shime played with hir down there making hir wet and eager. “Aito…” hir hands trembled as they squeezed hir small breasts.

 

“So beautiful…tell me Izzy, how much you like when I touch you like this…”

 

“I need it…I can’t sleep without touching myself anymore…”

 

Shime teased hir into orgasm and then licked hir clean. “Come home with me and I’ll give you more than my fingers and my mouth.”

 

Izzy lay there gasping and was surprised when Shime redressed hir…

 

Only he smirked as he pocketed hir panties, “Just so you don’t change your mind. You can have themn back after you’ve ridden me…”

 

Izzy curled up in the office chair after he left; now s/he’d done it. S/he gone and broken Michelle-mama’s number one rule.

 

S/he felt a little guilty but s/he loved the feel of Shime’s hands on hir and in hir…

 

XooooooX

 

It was nerve-wracking walking down the street after midnight with no panties…

 

Shime had talked hir into wearing a skirt to his apartment and carrying hir jeans instead. A teasing comment about they should stay clean for when s/he chose to go home…

 

Izzy was surprised when they ended up on Shime’s couch and hir pervert lover had a hand under hir skirt already.

 

“Take your top off, I want to fuck like this…”

 

Shime was definitely perverted but hir body only was turned on more by it.

 

“Bra too?”

 

“I want to try fucking you with it on…”

 

Izzy obeyed, s/he’d left the blue bra on from before rather than the normal sports bra s/he wore to and from work.

 

Shime began to kiss and nibble at hir breasts through the bra, even as he fingered and stroked hir again.

 

It didn’t take long before s/he was begging for Shime’s cock again.

 

Shime was more prepared today because it didn’t take long before he was in hir and fucking hir girl pussy.

 

“Ride me Izzy, show me what a good girl you are.”

 

Izzy moaned and tried to obey.

 

Hir reward was Shime’s hands on hir breast and cock.

 

“Such a good girl…”

 

Izzy felt a rush of pleasure at being called a ‘good girl’…

 

Shime manipulated hir body into successive orgasms before he carried hir to bathe.

 

Izzy felt so safe and relaxed, hir heart and hir body belonged to Shime and s/he found it thrilled hir rather than frightened.

 

It would be some hours before s/he could leave either by choice or by ability...

 

XooooooX

 

It eventually came to the point when Izzy couldn’t bear to be parted from Shime, s/he needed his love and comfort physically to sleep.

 

S/he spent less and less time at the apartment with Kazu, s/he felt guilty but s/he couldn’t be hirself around Kazu. How could s/he explain hir body and its urges to hir younger brother?

  
As if sensing hir inner turmoil, Shime kissed her shoulder, “Mm…what’s the matter Izzy…”

 

“Can I…can I stay?”

 

“Of course…”

 

“I can’t sleep if we’re not like this…” Izzy admitted shyly.

 

“Me either, I need to feel you with me like this or I have to have a breast in one hand and a cock in the other.”

 

Izzy moaned slightly when Shime squeezed both gently.

 

“Come home with me every night. We can spend a lot of time being intimate…”

 

“I want that…”

 

“If it ever becomes too much, you can stay home…as my wife.”

 

Izzy swallowed Shime-sensei’s wife? Being made love to every day, keeping house, drawing bathes and pleasing Shime in every way? The very idea made hier almost cry, “Shime…you mean it?”

 

“Waking up to your sexy body in my bed? How could I dislike it? I would love to see you wearing nothing but your cute lacy underthings and an apron when I come home. Knowing you are waiting for more would make me extremely happy. I want you in my bed like this always…”

 

“What about Kazu?”

 

“Let the brat live on his own for a while, you spoil him too much.”

 

“Are you sure?” Izzy whispered.

 

“We’ll move you in on our next day off. You can be my girlfriend Izumi…”

 

“I’d like that…” Izzy said as s/he fell asleep…

 

“So would I, I hate the idea that anyone else has flirted with you or dared touch you. I want Izzy to be mine and only mine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Aito is Izzy [Zoisite]-sexual not gay. Izou/Izzy/Zoisite has not physically changed at all aside from no longer being a virgin. S/he still is intersexed but has chosen the proper gender presentation for hirself. This will cause a bit of an identity crisis in the future if and when they reconnect with Mamoru...


	4. A Shadowed Heart (Nephrite-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi/Nephrite returns to his life pre-Dark Kingdom but has no memory of his time there. After realizing an entire year of his life has been lost, he struggles to put the pieces back together. Then he encounters a familiar and alluring person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nephrite's Japanese name is Hashira Daichi; he is half-American

 A Shadowed Heart (Nephrite-centric)

 

Hashira Daichi had inherited shares in a company that his grandfather had owned.

 

His American father had bought out the business and married his mother, taking her name to make the business seem to have stayed within the family but it had not been a stable marriage.

 

His father had many affairs and his mother shamed had taken her own life, with his grandfather dying of shock.

 

This happened with Daichi was fifteen; after his grandfather’s death and the selling of the family property had moved out and used what money he had to survive.

 

His father was a vile, corrupt man and Daichi preferred to avoid him…

 

XoooooX

 

Daichi woke up, on the floor of his tiny apartment.

 

The place was trashed, more so then usual.

 

His phone was broken as well as having his trash everywhere.

 

He felt like he had a massive hangover, only he didn’t remember going drinking at all.

 

Having lived on his own for ages, Daichi took care of himself.

 

This was ridiculous, who broke in and trashed his place? What possible good would that serve? He didn’t even keep his bankbook here, a lawyer friend of his grandfather kept it. It had stayed in the man’s possession since Daichi was fifteen, he just never asked for it.

 

He would have to track down Kuroki-sensei to get some money and figure out what was going one…

 

XoooooX

 

A year, Daichi had vanished for an entire year…

 

He ended up flunking a semester, only a bribe [donation] had kept him on the books of his university as well as the missing person report of course.

 

He would have to start his adult life practically from scratch, his rent was paid but he had definitely lost his previous job.

 

On the way back from negotiating to return to university the next semester, Daichi noticed a ‘help wanted, inquire within’ sign at the local game center…

 

Thinking 'what the heck', he headed into apply.

 

The manager Furuhata Motoki recognized his name and decided to give him a chance.

 

Living off his inheritance did not sit well with Daichi.

 

He still planned to save up his money and buy his grandfather’s company back!

 

XoooooX

 

Not long after Daichi started at the game center, a blond high school student caught his attention.

 

The kid felt familiar but Daichi couldn’t remember meeting him, was he from his missing time?

 

The kid didn’t have a lot of friends but seemed to fall in with a slightly younger teen with black hair who wore the same uniform.

 

They both felt familiar now that he thought about it.

 

“Ah Motoki-san.” The black-haired teen greeted Daichi’s sempai here at the game center.

 

“Mamoru, who is this?”

 

“My new classmate, Kazu-kun. He’s been away from school for a year, he isn’t so bad.”

 

“Nice to meet you Kazu-kun. You’re working hard at school, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, Chiba-san makes sure of that.”

 

Kazu…

 

That was a lovely name for a lovely boy…

 

He ignored the princely figure beside Kazu, there was something that drew him to the young blond intensely.

 

It wasn’t difficult to walk away but the arrival of those female friends of Chiba’s turned his stomach, so he left.

 

XoooooX

 

Daichi liked to observe the taciturn Kazu; though he spoke rudely he seemed sensitive. Hino Rei-chan, who was never nice to him, could actually hurt the brat’s feelings.

 

He disliked that Hino but it was the huge girl, Kino that he most detested.

 

Both women tended to watch the awkward flirtation happening with Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi. Someone needed to break them up before they did something stupid…

 

Today  Daichi was surprised when Kazu crashed into him...

  
“I’m…oh…it’s you…”

 

The kid’s first reaction of course was to get hard and weakly struggle to get away.

 

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” Daichi asked curiously.

 

“Just let go…you have to let me go…” Kazu protested weakly.

 

“Oh? Do I? I think you want something else.” Daichi teasingly ground his thigh against the kid’s cock.

 

“Don’t tease me you bastard…” Kazu groaned softly.

 

“I think you want me to…” Daichi said pinching the kid’s ass.

 

“Daichi-san don’t tease my friend please. It’s not right…” Chiba protested, while looking a bit turned on.

 

“He likes it, doesn’t he?” Daichi smirked.

 

“You’re a jerk at times Daichi. Leave the kids alone.” Motoki snipped.

 

Trust the big brother complex to kick in…

 

Kazu struggled weakly but it was as if he couldn’t really make himself want to get away.

“Let me go…” he begged.

 

“Daichi…” Motoki growled.

 

“Alright Motoki-sempai, I wasn’t going to hurt the kid. Just tease him a bit.” Daichi sighed as he let the kid go.

 

Kazu was obviously freaked out when he was finally let go.

 

“Are you okay Kazu-kun?” Chiba asked when Kazu’s legs gave out and he fell.

 

“I…don’t know…” Kazu mumbled.

 

“Damn it Daichi, you scared the kid. Aren’t you supposed to be an adult?” Motoki complained as he smacked him.

 

“What’s wrong with the ice brat?” Hino sneered.

 

Kazu flinched, “Just shut up! I certainly don’t want help from some creepy priestess.”

 

“Why did we save them again?” Hino asked in a creepy undertone.

 

“Rei-chan, you’re being too mean. It wasn’t their fault. If it were us in their place, wouldn’t you hope that they would choose to help us and give us a second chance?” the blonde with the red bow said poking her.

 

“We did nothing, that was all Usagi. She didn’t want her precious Mamo-chan to feel the same anguish she did in the past. So, she did what she did. Clearly, they are clueless.” Rei snorted.

 

If seemed that Kazu was confused as well when he asked. “What are they talking about Chiba-san?”

 

“Who knows, you said they were weird, right?” Mamoru said.

 

“Take your pet and go. I think you two have caused quite enough of a disruption.” Rei grumbled.

 

“Rei-chan don’t be so mean.” Tsukino pouted.

 

On their way out, Daichi pressed a small slip of paper into Kazu’s hand.

 

It was of course, his phone number…

 

Kazu flushed, shoving it in his pocket but not before Daichi winked at him.

 

XoooooX

 

Daichi was just stepping out for a smoke break even if he were young for it when a text came in.

 

**What did you do to me?**

 

Daichi snickered as he sent a reply.

**Do what kid? This is that Kazu right?**

 

**You bastard! You did something to me!**

**You ran into me and got hard doing it. Oh, did you**

 

**have trouble getting off after I had my hands**

 

**On you? Do you want my hands on you again kid?**

**I’m not kid you bastard.**

**You look like one in that uniform.**

**How old are you?**

**19**

**Only two years older than me, so what?**

**Act like one and get called one.**

**Shut the fuck up**

**You want my hands on you that badly huh?**

**What? I never said that you jerk.**

**Said the person who couldn’t push me away**

**I hate you**

**You want me**

**The hell I do!**

**Then why did you text me?**

**Because…**

**I want to see you.**

**Hell no!**

**Tell me you don’t want my hands on you again.**

**….**

**Tell me.**

**I don’t owe you anything bastard**

**But you want something**

**No!**

**Who gets hard when they crash into someone?**

**Shut up!**

**Tell me you want it.**

**Want what?**

**To be held down.**

 

The answer to that question was nothing, which was all the more telling. He’d love to hold that beautiful boy down and ruin him for life. Making the pretty blond addicted to his cock and bossy ways would be wonderful…

 

XoooooX

 

Daichi ran into Kazu at the supermarket.

 

“I’ve never see you here before….” Daichi teased.

 

“Didn’t need to. Wasn’t on my own before.” Kazu muttered.

 

“Explains the premade meals.” Daichi snickered.

 

“Not my fault someone decided to move in with their lover and abandon me because they needed to be fucked all the time.” Kazu’s face was red at that admission.

 

“Sounds like someone’s jealous…”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Daichi paid for both of their purchases much to Kazu’s embarrassment.

 

He was surprised to find out they even lived in the same building.

 

Instead of letting Kazu leave, he half bullied him into coming with him.

 

Despite his protests, Kazu obeyed.

 

Daichi cooked for them and then forced Kazu to join him for dinner.

 

Kazu was clearly lonely and obedient despite his foul mouth.

 

Once they finished eating, Daichi grabbed the kid’s chin and kissed him.

 

Kazu froze at the kiss and weakly struggled.

 

Daichi rewarded the struggle by grabbing the boy’s cock.

 

Kazu stiffened and then moaned.            

 

Daichi continued to roughly stroke the boy through his clothes.

 

It didn’t take much to make the boy orgasm…

 

Kazu was more pliant after that.

 

Daichi removed the kid’s clothes and used Kazu’s belt to keep his hands together.

 

Kazu whimpered when he was pinned to the floor.

 

“You want this, don’t you?”

 

Kazu shook his head. “No! Who would?”

 

“You like be dominated.”

 

“No…”

 

“Tell that to your cock…”

 

“I’m a teenager; we get hard and get off all the time.”

 

“Then why did you accuse me of making that impossible?” Daichi snickered.

 

“I didn’t…”

 

Kazu gasped when Daichi shoved a finger into that delicious ass.

 

“Loose…is that from playing with it or letting someone fuck you?”

 

“I wouldn’t let anyone…” Kazu started and then shut up.

 

“You can’t cum without this kind of stimulation on your own, can you?”

 

“Not true…”

 

Daichi wiggled his finger to find Kazu’s prostate and was rewarded with a dick twitch. “Should I make you cum from your ass?”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Kazu gasped.

 

Daichi began to pound the kid’s virgin ass with his fingers, “I think I want you to cum only when your ass is being pounded.”

 

Kazu whimpered. “Don’t…”

 

Daichi fingerfucked another orgasm out of the kid, he grabbed Kazu’s balls and squeezed just as the kid began to cum.

 

Kazu trembled and whimpered.

 

“You look so cute all submissive and covered in cum.”

 

“I’m not submissive.” Kazu protested.

 

“You certainly look it like that. Tell me, how bad do you want to get fucked?” Daichi smirked.

 

“Oh hell no, stay away from my ass.” Kazu sputtered.

 

“Are you sure? It looks so empty…” Daichi teased.

 

Kazu groaned at the word ‘empty’.

 

“I just want to fill that emptiness with my cock. I want to fill your ass so full you’re shitting my cum for a week.” Daichi snickered.

 

“Impossible…”

 

“Admit you want this and we’ll do it in a bed.”

 

“Never…”

 

“If you want to be deflowered on a floor, that’s your choice.”

 

Kazu twitched. “I don’t want,”

 

“To be fucked in a bed? Very well…”

 

Kazu whimpered when Daichi thrust into him.

 

The look in the teen’s eyes was awe, pleasure and wonder even if his mouth didn’t agree with it.

 

Daichi was naturally drawn to rough, dominating sex and it seemed that Kazu yearned for it as well.

 

After fucking Kazu into another orgasm, the kid’s third, Daichi decided as seductive as that ass was, the kid needed a break. He bathed them both and then tucked Kazu in bed.

 

“I’m glad it was with you…” Kazu admitted sleepily.

 

Daichi smirked, reading Kazu’s true desires and feelings to act on them rather than his own would be a fine line. He truly had no intent to actually force the kid; Kazu just wasn’t the type to be honest. Daichi would have to train him better…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazu was not bullied or pressured into sex. He is just the type who is seemingly incapable of admitting or asking for what he wants. While these two don't have conscious memory of their past lives or even their time with the Dark Kingdom, on a subconscious level they know one another and denying their attraction is difficult even for Kazu who does not want to be 'gay'. Daichi does want to make Kazu comfortable enough to admit what he wants/needs in a relationship but he can read Kazu like a book.


	5. A Frozen Heart- (Jadeite-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orphaned while in elementary school and raised by his brother Izou, Kazu pulled away and stopped letting others in. After a year long disappearance and missing memories, Kazu tries to reclaim his life. His old insecurities begin to resurface as his brother appears to find love. Meanwhile, two young but strangely familiar persons enter Kazu's life and leave strong impressions.

5- A Frozen Heart- (Jadeite-centric)

 

_“Kazu-kun, come with me. We’re supposed to meet your brother at the hospital.”_

 

Twelve-year-old Saito Kazu was confused, “What’s the matter sensei?”

 

“Grab your things, we need to leave.”

 

Kazu felt as if he’d been shoved into a snowbank in his swimtrunks, his entire body had frozen.

 

His teacher was silent the entire way.

 

They met Izou-nii at the hospital and Kazu found him crying.

 

“Izou-nii, what’s wrong?”

 

“Papa’s gone…”

 

The chill only increased, Izou-nii never cried.

 

The doctor’s arrival and announcement that mama was gone too, stole happiness, joy and laughter from Kazu’s heart.

 

Without parents to take care of them  what would they do? Izou-nii wasn’t a grown up, he was a student. They wouldn’t take him away,q would they?

 

XoooooX

 

Izou-nii had told him they had to move, at first Kazu was against it but niichan promised that they were staying together and even staying at the same school.

 

Izou-nii had always been quiet but this was different, he seemed to have become a different person since papa and mama died.

 

Kazu didn’t want cause trouble so he studied hard and got good grades, getting partial scholarships and even picking up odd jobs like grocery shopping for their older neighbors.

 

He saved it up to pay to join a sport, hoping to earn a high school scholarship to help Izou-nii.

 

XoooooX

 

Izou-nii liked to think that Kazu was some innocent kid…

 

Kazu was in high school so he had partied at least once, so waking up with a hangover while unusual wasn’t unfamiliar.

 

He just didn’t remember drinking…

 

What was even more shocking was that Izou-nii also had a hangover and that their apartment was trashed almost as if the tiny place had been robbed.

 

It took hours before Izou-nii declared the place was clean enough and was going shopping.

 

Kazu let him take a bath first and once he was alone, Kazu claimed the bathroom for himself.

 

This was weird…

 

It felt like he went to sleep as usual and woke up hungover in a trashed apartment, which made no sense.

 

Despite Izou-nii’s weird schedule, his brother always had breakfast and a bento waiting for him when he woke up.

 

He came home from cram school or a part-time job, which usually was helping out an elderly neighbor so he wouldn’t get in trouble at school, to find dinner waiting as well.

 

It wasn’t often he really got to see Izou-nii since his brother was usually sleeping when he woke up.

 

This was their normal routine since Izou-nii got that job…

 

Kazu hated that Izou-nii dressed up like a woman, his brother was no okama…

 

He just wished Izou-nii had more confidence and got a real job soon…

 

XoooooX

 

Finding out he had been missing a year was a terrible shock.

 

Being held back was the worst…

 

Luckily, Kazu returned about the time he disappeared.

 

The only thing he had to get used to was a new class full of students he didn’t know, his old classmates were second years after all.

 

Kazu was escorted into his new class and was asked to introduce himself.

 

Kazu bowed, “Saito Kazu. I’ve been… ill and I am just returning to school. I hope we get along.”

 

"Saito-kun, you may take seat next to Chiba-san." his new homeroom sensei said gruffly.

 

When he looked up, a painfully familiar ink-haired teen gestured at the empty seat beside him.

 

“Saito-kun, I am the class representative Chiba Mamoru. You can sit here.”

 

Kazu swallowed and made his way to sit at his newly assigned seat.

 

Who was this guy and why did he look at him so strangely?

 

XooooooX

 

Chiba-san helped Kazu out, helping him get back into school life.

 

Chiba helped him joined the fencing and karate clubs, where they were paired off most often. Kazu had always played baseball but had a natural gift for the sports Chiba wanted a sparing partner for. Apparently, they were both orphans and had essentially been transfer students.

 

Even dragging him down to the Crown Game Center where he was introduced to Mamoru’s weird acquaintances there…

 

“Hi Motoki-san.” The black-haired teen greeted Daichi’s sempai here at the game center.

 

“Mamoru, who is this?”

 

“My new classmate, Kazu-kun. He’s been away from school for a year, he isn’t so bad.”

 

“Nice to meet you Kazu-kun. You’re working hard at school, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, Chiba-san makes sure of that.”

 

Kazu despised those pretty girls at first sight but that Hino Rei looked at him with such disgust and contempt it was creepy.

 

The others Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako and Kino Makoto were distant as well…

 

Only Chiba’s strange girl Tsukino Usagi was nice to him but then she seemed to force herself to pay attention to Chiba.

 

Kazu wasn’t blind, he noticed the blush on Aino and Mizuno’s faces when the taller brunettes looked at them.

 

The looks that Aino and Hino gave Chiba and Tsukino were conflicted and worried.

 

If they didn’t approve of this farce of a relationship, why did they allow it to continue?

 

Kazu was distracted by a foreign brunette guy, not much older than himself…

 

He swallowed, this was not good. He actually was attracted to someone…

 

XooooooX

 

The other boys tended to watch Chiba from afar, as if afraid to be his friend.

 

With the exception of one shy, timid blond named Asanuma who was the year behind them.

 

One day when Chiba had to meet with their homeroom teacher, Kazu cornered Asanuma.

 

“So, what is the story about you and Chiba?”

 

Asanuma cringed, “He saved me? I was attacked by some high school students and he pulled them off. We went back to his apartment and he cleaned me up.”

 

“So, you’ve worshipped him ever since.”

 

Asanuma hung his head, “I know…I shouldn’t. I haven’t spoken about my feelings. How could I? He has that girl Usagi…”

 

“He has no interest in her. He never reacts to her like you do to him.” Kazu said crudely as he poked Asanuma in the groin.

 

A hand clenched painfully on his wrist, “Don’t touch Asa-chan.”

 

Kazu flinched, “I wasn’t going to hurt him. We unfortunately have something in common besides your friendship. Besides, he likes someone else.”

 

“You like someone?” Mamoru frowned.

 

Asanuma hung his head, “Yes…”

 

“Oh, that’s nice… I mean wonderful. Who are they? Is it one of Usako’s friends? Ami maybe? She’s shy but sweet…” Mamoru blurted out.

 

Asanuma shook his head.

 

Mamoru continued absently, “Ah then it must be Minako-chan…she’s almost as pretty as Usako…”

 

“I have cram school. I’ll see you later…” Asanuma stammered before running off.

 

Chiba-san was oblivious.

 

“Who does he like? Usako? Why would he act like that?” Mamoru murmured in confusion.

 

‘Because you’re dense and even more airheaded then Izou-nii,’ Kazu thought but he muttered, “Who knows…”

 

“So, shall we meet the girls? Maybe Rei likes you; you should ask her on a date…”

 

Kazu snorted, “Are you kidding? Hino-san would sooner incinerate me. She keeps acting like I’m going to attack you or something.”

 

“Oh that? She has had some bad experiences with men, she’ll come around. I think you two would be cute together like Usako and I.”

 

“You’re crazy; I have no interest in any of Tsukino’s friends.” Kazu snorted.

 

He did however have a slight crush on one of the game center employees though, Daichi-san…

 

“They are all nice girls once you get to know them…” Mamoru insisted.

 

“I know you are trying to look out for me Chiba-san but please don’t try setting me up with one of those girls. I have a feeling they’d kick my ass and win…”

 

Mamoru snickered, “Maybe they would but that doesn’t mean,”

 

“Stop or I’m going home! Why does a conversation always have to turn towards those girls!” Kazu fumed, “What is so damn special about them? How are you going to get into university if you spend all your time drooling over a girl?”

 

He froze when he saw Daichi-san and those girls, he backed up embarrassed. “I think I’ll go focus on my homework. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Kazu wait! Kazu~!” Mamoru called out.

 

Kazu felt like an idiot, he didn’t want to admit to Chiba, any more than Asanuma did, that he was gay…

 

Kazu didn’t even want to be gay in the first place!

 

XooooooX

_“So sexy…”_

_“Are you trying to make people believe you’re straight with that hair? You don’t fool me Kazu-chan. I know what you want… you want a man…”_

_“No…” Kazu protested._

_A hand squeezed his cock, “This says otherwise…”_

_“No…”_

_“You can’t lie to me…_

_“I…”_

_“You’ve been watching me… I’ve seen how hard that makes you.”_

_“No…”_

_“It’s alright to be honest…_ y _ou know I am the only one who can give you what you want.”_

_“That’s not true…”_

_“You don’t want bland sex with a woman, you want me to wreck you. You want me to have my way with you. You want a man…”_

_No…_

_Then Daichi squeezed his cock again, “You are quite the tsundare aren’t you? Refusing to admit what you want…that’s fine. I will make your body be honest.”_

_Kazu was tied down and stroked with alternating harsh squeezes._

_Daichi wrung an orgasm painfully from him before he caressed Kazu’s hole, “I am glad I am your first, I am very possessive. I would castrate anyone who possessed you like this.”_

_Warmth dripped down Kazu’s balls to his hole, “I’m going to make you mine Kazu-kan…”_

_Kazu cried out as Daichi wiggled a finger inside him, “Don’t…uh…”_

_It felt too good, was this why Izou-nii spent so much time with that Shime?_

_Daichi stretched him but all the while talking dirty to him, tell him how good he would be and how much he would enjoy being fucked and how good he would look riding his cock._

_Kazu protested weakly, but he was enjoying the feel of something violating his ass. He was weak to Daichi, he knew that but why did he need to be submissive to Daichi-san?_

_Daichi smirked, all the while talking dirty and finger fucking him._

_Kazu came with a cry, “Dai…chi…”_

 

He woke with a start, covered in cum. He cried into his pillow, why? Why him? Why were both he and his brother both sexually submissive anyway?

 

He trembled, he had enjoyed Daichi dominating him like that and making him feel pleasure that he was too stubborn to admit he wanted.

 

He wished that Daichi was here pinning him to the bed and touching him so forcefully. He had his body aching for that bruising touch…

 

Why was he alone?

 

He wanted to belong somewhere…

 

His heart was so empty…

 

Kazu curled in on himself and began to cry himself to sleep, even if he would deny he did so.

 

XooooooX

 

Kazu ignored Mamoru for the rest of the week out of vindictiveness.

 

He hated how obviously the slightly younger teen was.

 

Why was he obsessed with that Tsukino when he was clearly not attracted to her?

 

How could he not see how much Asanuma cared for him?

 

Besides, Tsukino was more attracted to girls that anything else…

 

A blind person could see how jealous she was of the intimacy growing between her friends.

 

His silent treatment was somewhat working because Mamoru was following him and trying to apologize.

 

“What did I do that was so bad? I just want you to be as happy as I am…”

 

“I am happy…”

 

“You need someone…didn’t you say that your brother had someone?”

 

“I don’t want one of those girls.” Kazu snarled.

 

“Then what do you want?” Mamoru prodded.

 

“Uf…” Kazu had crashed into someone, “I’m…oh…it’s you…”

 

He’d crashed into Daichi….

 

His first reaction of course was to get hard and he struggled to get away.

 

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

“Just let go…you have to let me go…”

 

“Oh? Do I? I think you want something else.”

 

“Don’t tease me you bastard…”

 

“I think you want me to…”

 

“Daichi-san don’t tease my friend please. It’s not right….”

 

“He likes it, doesn’t he?”

 

“You’re a jerk at times Daichi. Leave the kids alone.”

 

Kazu struggled weakly but he couldn’t really make himself want to get away. He was such a failure…

 

“Let me go…” he begged.

 

“Daichi…”

 

“Alright Motoki-sempai, I wasn’t going to hurt the kid. Just tease him a bit.”

 

Kazu was freaked out when he was finally let go.

 

He trembled, freaked out by how he had reacted to Daichi’s teasing and the feel of being held in his arms.

 

“Are you okay Kazu-kun?” Mamoru asked when Kazu’s legs gave out and he fell.

 

“I…don’t know…” Kazu mumbled.

 

“Damn it Daichi, you scared the kid. Aren’t you supposed to be an adult!” Motoki, the manager of the game center complained.

 

“What’s wrong with the ice brat?”

 

Kazu flinched, “Just shut up! I certainly don’t want help from some creepy priestess.”

 

“Why did we save them again?” Hino sniffed.

 

“Rei-chan, you’re being too mean. It wasn’t their fault. If it were us in their place, wouldn’t you hope that they would choose to help us and give us a second chance?” Aino chided.

 

“We did nothing that was all Usagi. She didn’t want her precious Mamo-chan to feel the same anguish she did in the past. So, she did what she did. Clearly they are clueless.” Hino snorted.

 

Kazu was confused. “What are they talking about Chiba-san?”

 

“Who knows, you said they were weird right?” Mamoru said absently.

 

“Take your pet and go. I think you two have caused quite enough of a disruption.” Hino grumbled.

 

“Rei-chan don’t be so mean.” Tsukino pouted.

 

On their way out, a paper was pushed into Kazu’s hand.

 

It was a phone number…

 

He flushed, shoving it in his pocket but not before Daichi winked at him.

 

Mamoru escorted him to his tiny apartment and Kazu all but threw him out.

 

Once he was alone, Kazu stripped and began touching himself.

 

To his horror, no matter what he did, Kazu couldn’t come…

 

It wasn’t until he clumsily fingered his own ass that he could make himself come…

 

He cleaned up and set that game center guy a nasty text.

 

**What did you do to me?**

 

**Do what kid? This is that Kazu right?**

 

**You bastard! You did something to me!**

**You ran into me and got hard doing it. Oh, did you have trouble**

**getting off after I had my hands on you? Do you want my hands**

**on you again kid?**

**I’m not a kid, you bastard.**

**You look like one in that uniform.**

**How old are you?**

**19**

**Only two years older than me, so what?**

**Act like one and get called one.**

**Shut the fuck up**

**You want my hands on you that badly huh?**

**What? I never said that you jerk.**

**Said the person who couldn’t push me away**

**I hate you**

**You want me**

**The hell I do!**

**Then why did you text me?**

**Because…**

**I want to see you.**

**Hell no!**

**Tell me you don’t want my hands on you again.**

**….**

**Tell me.**

**I don’t owe you anything bastard**

**But you want something**

**No!**

**Who gets hard when they crash into someone?**

**Shut up!**

**Tell me you want it.**

**Want what?**

**To be held down.**

 

Kazu shoved his fist in his mouth and whimpered, how did this Daichi know him so well? They had barely ever spoken…

 

XooooooX

 

Kazu ran into Daichi at the supermarket.

 

“I’ve never see you here before….” Daichi teased.

 

“Didn’t need to. Wasn’t on my own before.” Kazu muttered.

 

“Explains the premade meals.” Daichi snickered.

 

“Not my fault someone decided to move in with their lover and abandon me because they needed to be fucked all the time.” Kazu’s face was red at that admission.

 

“Sounds like someone’s jealous…”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Daichi paid for both of their purchases much to Kazu’s embarrassment.

 

The teenager was surprised to find out that they lived in the same building.

 

Instead of letting Kazu leave, Daichi half bullied him into coming with him and despite his half-hearted protests, Kazu obeyed.

 

Daichi cooked for them and then forced Kazu to join him for dinner.

 

Kazu was furious that he was exposing his loneliness and was obedient despite his foul mouth.

 

Once they finished eating, Daichi grabbed his chin and kissed him.

 

Kazu froze at the kiss and weakly struggled.

 

Daichi rewarded the struggle with grabbing the boy’s cock.

 

Kazu stiffened and then moaned, arching to press into Daichi-san’s hand.

 

Daichi continued to roughly stroke Kazu through his jeans.

 

It didn’t take much to make an unexperienced teenage boy orgasm and to his embarrassment, Kazu was more pliant after that.

 

Daichi removed his clothes and used Kazu’s belt to keep his hands together.

 

Kazu whimpered when he was pinned to the floor.

 

“You want this, don’t you?”

 

Kazu shook his head. “No! Who would?”

 

“You like be dominated.”

 

“No…”

 

“Tell that to your cock…”

 

“I’m a teenager; we get hard and get off all the time.”

 

“Then why did you accuse me of making that impossible?” Daichi snickered.

 

“I didn’t…”

 

Kazu gasped when Daichi shoved a finger into his ass.

 

“Loose…is that from playing with it or letting someone fuck you?”

 

“I wouldn’t let anyone…” Kazu started and then shut up.

 

“You can’t cum without this kind of stimulation on your own, can you?”

 

“Not true…”

 

Daichi wiggled his finger to find Kazu’s prostate and was rewarded with a dick twitch. “Should I make you cum from your ass?”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Kazu gasped.

 

Daichi began to pound Kazu’s virgin ass with his fingers, “I think I want you to cum only when your ass is being pounded.”

 

Kazu whimpered. “Don’t…”

 

Daichi ignored him as he fingerfucked Kazu into another orgasm, he grabbed Kazu’s balls and squeezed just as the kid began to cum.

 

Kazu trembled and whimpered.

 

“You look so cute all submissive and covered in cum.”

 

“I’m not submissive.” Kazu protested.

 

“You certainly look it like that. Tell me, how bad do you want to get fucked?” Daichi smirked.

 

“Oh hell no, stay away from my ass.” Kazu sputtered.

 

“Are you sure? It looks so empty…” Daichi teased.

 

Kazu groaned at the word ‘empty’.

 

“I just want to fill that emptiness with my cock. I want to fill your ass so full you’re shitting my cum for a week.” Daichi snickered.

 

“Impossible…”

 

“Admit you want this and we’ll do it in a bed.”

 

“Never…”

 

“If you want to be deflowered on a floor, that’s your choice.”

 

Kazu twitched. “I don’t want,”

 

“To be fucked in a bed? Very well…”

 

Kazu whimpered when Daichi thrust into him.

 

The look in the teen’s eyes was awe, pleasure and wonder even if his mouth didn’t agree with it.

 

Kazu was naturally drawn to rough, dominating sex and it seemed that Daichi yearned for it as well.

 

After fucking Kazu into another orgasm, his third; Daichi must have decided Kazu needed a break. The older man bathed them both and then tucked Kazu in bed.

 

“I’m glad it was with you…” Kazu admitted sleepily.

 

He would deny that admission but he was glad Daichi was his first; he doubted he could be with anyone else…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazu was not bullied or pressured into sex. He is just the type who is seemingly incapable of admitting or asking for what he wants. While these two don't have conscious memory of their past lives or even their time with the Dark Kingdom, on a subconscious level they know one another and denying their attraction is difficult even for Kazu who does not want to be 'gay'. Daichi does want to make Kazu comfortable enough to admit what he wants/needs in a relationship but he can read Kazu like a book.


	6. Shadow and Ice (Nephrite and Jadeite-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazu learns something about Daichi's life and has a crisis of believe both in himself and in his lover. Daichi learns of this and hurries to reassure his lover. This draws them closer together and Daichi comes to a decision.

6- Shadow and Ice (Nephrite and Jadeite-centric)

 

Kazu would say it was against his will that he let Daichi cook for him or check over his homework.

 

But that wasn’t true, being truthful or letting anyone in was difficult. Since losing their parents, Izou had turned into a ‘little mother’ even going so far as to get a job in a hostess club where he dressed like a woman. Thanks to that disgusting place, his brother had a boyfriend and moved out leaving him alone.

 

Around the same time, he literally crashed in Daichi who fucked his world up.

 

Kazu didn’t want to be gay, his first wet dream had been about a man. Being touched and kissed by a man, he was thirteen at the time and it scared him. It made him more withdrawn from his peers for fear that they would figure him out. He didn’t know that much about sex at the time and his imagination was limited.

 

Daichi seemed quite comfortable in teaching him as much about sex as he did cooking.

 

Kazu had looked up his lover online during lunch and freaked.

 

There was no way that someone like that would be interested in some scholarship orphan with a crossdresser brother.

 

He left school early claiming he was sick, worrying Mamoru but he didn’t really care.

 

Kazu ignored Daichi’s painfully familiar door and headed for his own apartment.

 

He let himself in, ignoring the dust and tugged out his futon before hiding in it.

 

Daichi couldn’t be serious…

 

Someone like that was surely only interested in a fling. Kazu would feel more alone then ever once Daichi-san decided to leave him.

 

He had stopped letting people in after their parents died but his brother left him for Shime-sensei and Daichi had bullied his way into his heart.

 

Kazu cursed and curled up into a smaller ball.

 

There was just no way someone like Daichi could really want him, he was likely just a plaything…

 

XooooooX

 

Daichi was surprised to be cornered by Kazu’s classmate Chiba.

 

“What did you do him?”

 

“Him who?” Daichi frowned.

 

“Kazu-kun.”

 

“His brother moved out, he was lonely and we’re neighbors. The poor kid can’t cook and can hardly do any chores. He’s more spoilt then I was. I cook for him, taught him how to do housework properly and check over his homework.” Daichi admitted freely, it was no one’s business if they were lovers. Daichi wasn’t ashamed of it, he just didn’t feel that admitting it to this kid was the right choice at the moment. He hadn’t discussed that with Kazu after all.

 

“He used his phone on break to look you up. Then he staggered out of the classroom looking ill. What did he find out?”

 

“Probably that my father is a rich piece of shit,” Daichi grumbled, “if it weren’t for his selfish behavior; I would still have my family.”

 

“So, he thinks that you’re using him somehow?” Chiba scowled.

 

“What? That’s insane. I saw what that did to my mother. I would never do that to anyone. Kazu maybe a brat but he’s a shy kid and lonely. Shit, I didn’t want him to know about me.”

 

“To know what about you?”

 

Daichi stiffened, it was that man-hating Hino Rei who said that.

 

“It’s private business.” Daichi said thinly.

 

“Then don’t discuss it in a game center.” Hino taunted.

 

Daichi then went to find Motoki and said that his neighbor who lived alone was ill.

 

Motoki failed to guess that the neighbor was Kazu whom he had told to leave alone.

 

Daichi grabbed food needed to make Kazu’s favorite cold soba noodles and sashimi.

 

He had planned to tell Kazu about himself but hadn’t found the right time.

 

Daichi had long ago taught himself how to pick locks and letting himself into Kazu’s apartment was child’s play.

 

He left the groceries in Kazu’s fridge and went to seek out his lover. He found him buried in a dusty futon under an equally dusty quilt.

 

“So, you looked me up.” Daichi said lying beside the curled up Kazu.

 

“Go away. I don’t want to see you.”

 

“I was going to tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn’t believe I’d want you since my father is a sex addict who doesn’t understand the meaning of commitment or decency. I despise him. Did you read enough to know my mother is dead?”

 

“Accident they said…”

 

Daichi snorted, “My father paid them to say that. It wasn’t true. She committed suicide. He started off having discreet affairs but gradually became more brazen when she didn’t complain. Eventually the shame became too much and she took her life by overdosing on her medication. My grandfather found her and died of a heart attack from the shock. I moved out immediately. I decided that I didn’t want to be anything like him. I threw myself into school, I plan to buy him out of the business my grandfather built and fire him. He ruined grandfather’s legacy, he doesn’t deserve our name. I want a relationship, with you built on trust. I know trust isn’t easy for you. You feel abandoned by your parents and brother, so you’re terrified that I might do that. Kazu, I won’t. I would never put you through the sort of pain and humiliation my mother suffered.”

 

XooooooX

 

Kazu was surprised because he hadn’t realized that Daichi had lost his mother unexpectedly and was half an orphan.

 

“Will you come out? I’m not with you because I’m bored, I’m not with you because I can’t get sex and I’m not with you because it would disgust my father. The latter is a side benefit I’ll admit. Kazu, I’m with you because I think you’re gorgeous, you’re smart, snarky, on rare occasions you speak your mind without a filter but mostly you keep to yourself. I like that I’m one of the few people who can read you, I know what you want even when you can’t ask. You’re lonely, I’m lonely, we’ve both been abandoned in various ways but it’s made us both stronger and weaker.” Daichi said quietly,

 

Kazu finally uncurled himself and pushed off the blanket.

 

Daichi pulled him into his arms, “You can be spoilt with and by me sometimes, I was worried when Chiba said you ran off. If you ever distrust me like that, promise you’ll call day or night. I’ll answer. I won’t torture you the way Okaasan was, I respect you. You may have a sexy body but you’re a whole person and should be respected as one.”

 

They were soon kissing, clinging to one another.

 

It didn’t take long before they were clawing at one another’s clothes and shoving them off.

 

Once they were both naked in Kazu’s futon, Daichi was content to thrust between Kazu’s thighs and under his balls.

 

Kazu on the other hand was not, “Daichi…please…”

 

“Please what?”

 

“I need…more…”

 

Daichi’s hands ran up and down Kazu’s side, caressing him, “I’m here Kazu…I’m here…”

 

“You’re not…everywhere…” Kazu stammered out, completely embarrassed by his need.

 

“Alright Kazu, I know asking was hard, do you have?”

 

“ _stuff_? Yes…” Kazu fumbled under the tatami mat to find the lube he’d secreted there. Shyly, he handed it to the older teen.

 

Daichi kissed him hungrily, as he took the lube. “I’ll make it good for you…I promise…”

 

You better…” Kazu muttered.

 

Daichi kissed his way down Kazu’s slim torso, slicking his fingers as he began sucking the high schooler’s cock.

 

Kazu moaned, arching up a little as he felt Daichi’s mouth on him and his arse was breached with a familiar finger. Daichi’s fingers were a bit thicker and they stretched him just right, Daichi not only knew his body well but he knew it and himself better than Kazu did.

 

Daichi curled a finger just right and ran his nail over Kazu’s prostate.

 

“Don’t tease…I…”

 

“You need me…I know. I need you too…I just wasn’t going to push you today.”

 

“I don’t care today…” Kazu muttered.

 

Daichi quickly finished prepping the Second Year and moved up to kiss him as he thrust in deep.

 

Kazu whimpered and clung to him, “Ah!” he hated to admit just how much he needed Daichi like this. It felt so good to be filled and embraced like this, having Daichi like this was more intimacy then he ever thought he’d allow himself.

 

“You have nothing to be afraid of…you can ask me anything. I want us to trust one another. You’re mine Kazu, all mine and I don’t care who knows it. You’re gorgeous, sexy and I want to be the first and only person who knows what you’re like in bed. I can be quite possessive…”

 

“Me too…”

 

Then they began to couple in earnest, with Kazu clinging and rising up to meet Daichi’s thrusts wanting him as deep as he could go.

 

Daichi was older; he’d watched porn, read dirty books, found a weakness for yaoi and the occasional bara. He’d asked his grandfather’s lawyer to pay for prostitutes for his high school graduation present so he could watch them have sex in person but he’d stayed in the shadows. He’d been turned on by blondes and watching two guys have sex but not enough that he wanted to join them. He hadn’t felt an urgent need to possess either of them sexually…

 

With Kazu it was an insatiable need: to hold him, to fill him, to please him, to convince him that they didn’t need or want anyone else.

 

“Harder….”

 

Kazu was doing so well, for him to be comfortable asking for what he needed, much less begging meant a lot. “So, good…you like how I fill you…”

 

“Yes…shut up.”

 

Daichi kissed the surly teen roughly, his thrusts pistoning into that tight but delicious ass.

 

They fit so well, needing the same sort of rough sex. If Kazu ended up with a sore arse sometimes, Daichi had bruises and nail marks on his shoulders and back. Not that he cared about having Kazu’s marks on him, if felt familiar and welcome. Kazu was younger and despite his sexual insecurities, he still had to strip and change at school so Daichi was careful not to leave bruises. The last thing Kazu needed was to have his brother in trouble for hurting him.

 

Both were inexperienced beyond each other, their endurance had improved slightly. Kazu needed more stimulation to come, his favorite orgasms to manipulate out of the blonde teen was when his cock was already sore and sensitive. If he didn’t get that last one, Kazu slept fitfully even if he was dry by then.

 

Fucking Kazu full of his cum was equally enjoyable to making Kazu’s balls empty.

 

Daichi knew how to touch the beautiful boy, instinctively he knew how to give him pleasure and what Kazu needed.

 

He was more than willing to do that and more to keep him…

 

XooooooX

 

Once Kazu began to open up to him, the boy seemed warmer towards him. He treated Chiba respectfully but distantly. Unlike Chiba’s girl and her friends, he treated them with icy disdain.

 

He’d nearly caught Kazu humming to himself or nearly smiling, it sent a strange wave of nostalgia through him. He couldn’t remember why he felt that way or what drew him to Kazu, perhaps there was something to that past life business.

 

Yet he couldn’t imagine Kazu looking any different, that same pale blond hair and slim boyish build filled his dreams. He was sure they were separated only by death because he would never share Kazu, not having him near even at the foot of his bed was disconcerting. Kazu had always been his…

 

Perhaps, it was time to introduce himself to Kazu’s brother…

 

Kazu hadn’t really been back to that apartment since the day he’d picked that lock, Kazu didn’t mind if he had to stay up to work on his university assignments but Kazu had to sleep beside him. One hand on Daichi’s thigh, the other tucked against his heart…

 

Kazu looked innocent and peaceful when he slept.

 

That trust meant a lot…

 

Daichi often typed with one hand just to rest his hand over Kazu’s or even to stroke his hair. It was nice to not be alone anymore…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to give Daichi (Nephrite) a philanderer for a father to make him all the more determined to have a monogamous relationship and build his own family with Kazu (Jadeite). Kazu craves stability and loyalty after having lost his parents. His 'brother' leaving 'home' to build a life with Aito and giving Kazu time and space to learn to be his own person was really the best thing for him even if Kazu feels abandoned again.


	7. Behind the Mask (Mamoru-centric)

7- Behind the Mask (Mamoru-centric)

 

“Papa! Watch out!” Mamoru cried when truck swerved ahead of them and the trailer blocked the entire freeway.

 

The brakes screeched but the road was wet from the rain so they slammed into the metal trailer crushing the front seat.

 

The impact on the driver’s side flung Mamoru’s head against the door and seatbelt dug into his neck and hip.

 

The world was red and pain…

 

_“Oh god! There is a kid, he’s alive. Someone help me? Anyone?”_

 

That was the last thing Mamoru heard as he passed out.

 

XooooooX

 

He woke with a headache, the light from the window hurt immensely.

 

He couldn’t move really, it felt like he was tied down…

 

“Chii-chan! I’m here Chii, Asa-chan’s here.

 

 _“Helios?”_ Endymion asked. _“Where is this place? Where are_ _my knights? Where Anteros, Aphros, Eulabeia and Prometheus?”_

 

Helios, or at least someone who looked like Helios stared at him blankly.

 

Then the familiar blond started to sob, pulling his hands from Endymion’s and fell out of his chair, practically crawling out of the strange room in his misery.

 

Unfamiliar people in strange clothing, appeared and began to talk at once in an unfamiliar language.

 

They didn’t seem to understand his words or his requests for his knights.

 

Eventually, Endymion turned away from them and gave up trying to communicate.

 

XooooooX

 

_“Oh, you’re awake Mamoru-chan. You’re safe. This is Minato-ku Municipal J_ _ūban hospital.”_

 

The young boy stared at her; he could not understand her words. She was speaking a language he didn’t know…

 

This time, it appeared that he couldn’t make his mouth work either…

 

He was frightened, was he kidnapped? Where were his parents? What about his guardians? Why was he alone? Where did Helios go?

 

XooooooX

 

It was sometime before he could speak, even then they could not communicate. Where was he? Everyone spoke the common tongue no matter what planet they were from…

 

“My name is Endymion, Prince of Earth. Why am I here? Where are my parents? Where is Anteros? He never far from my side…” he repeated often.

 

He was met with blank looks, why was he so grievously injured? Who dared attack the Prince of Earth? Had the assassins of the previous royal family struck again?

 

XooooooX

 

It was sometime before anyone could speak to him and then it was extremely difficult…

 

It seemed that the car accident had disrupted his ability to understand Japanese; he was determined to be attempting to communicate with a very archaic version of Greek.

 

Essentially Mamoru had to learn to speak, read and write all over again.

 

The world was not how he remembered it, nor was the universe. His insistence on being someone other than Chiba Mamoru fell on deaf ears…

 

He learned to keep it to himself…

 

The other planets while in the same positions roughly that he remembered were nothing like he had been taught in Elysian.

 

He became a university psychology-neurology project much to his dismay, the University of Minato had custody of him as they tried figure out how his language center could be so damaged. This didn’t mean that he wasn’t taught what other students his age were, they just spent much of his time trying to figure out how his brain had responded to the trauma of losing his parents and being so badly injured.

 

After figuring out what his brain had done, the university’s staff had explored how his rewired brain learned.

 

At fifteen, Mamoru had enough and petitioned the University’s law department to help him gain his emancipation.

 

It was successful so he came into possession of his parents’ estate as well as what the university had apparently been paying him for being a test subject…

 

Thanks to the university’s educational methods and his own inheritance, Mamoru tested into       

Moto Azabu High School, which was rare considering that it was considered an escalator school where one usually only tested into the junior high and progressed by completing subsequent grades.

 

Being Endymion felt far more real than being Chiba Mamoru, which he was careful to keep to himself…

 

This made making friends difficult for fear he would slip up, despite being essentially a transfer student by Moto Azubu’s standards, Mamoru was able to rise to being top of his class and earn enough respect to be named class representative.

 

Mamoru was lonely and he missed his knights, where were they and why was he alone?

 

XooooooX

 

It wasn’t until rumors of Sailor V spread throughout Azubu-Jūban that Mamoru began to have strange dreams…

 

_“Endymion…you must find the silver crystal.”_

_“You must protect the princess…you swore an oath.”_

 

It was a beautiful woman who seemed not much older than himself with silver hair and grey-blue eyes…

 

Queen Serenity…

 

If he found the silver crystal, would he find his memories? The ones before the Accident?

 

If he was reborn, was Sailor V one of the Princess’ senshi?

 

He would search for the crystal, he believed in keeping his oaths even lifetimes later.

 

XooooooX

 

Sailor V had become quite popular, a sort of local superheroine whose fuku reminded him strongly of the Princess Serenity’s senshi.

 

He was staking out a jewellery store when a crumpled test was thrown in his face by a blonde with her hair in odango-style buns.

 

He uncrumpled it to find it was a failing mark, his retort was scathing and her reply was just as sharp as she snatched it back.

 

He tried to put it out of his head, he just wanted to find the crystal as soon as possible…

 

However, the odango hair style was reminiscent of Queen Serenity, thought he was reluctant to believe that the reincarnated princess of the silver millennium was an idiot.

 

XooooooX

 

Fate kept throwing them together…

 

He didn’t remember everything about Endymion’s life just that he was a prince, that he swore an oath to the Moon Kingdom and that he had four renowned knights who were generals of the Elysian kingdom.

 

Interacting with Sailor Moon and her senshi as they awakened brought more memories, including visits to the moon and at least one ball.

 

Was his oath a romantic one? Was that why he remembered her in memories that so strongly were reminiscent of a courtship?

 

The Generals of the Dark Kingdom were painfully familiar, but the names they called themselves Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephite and Kunzite were not familiar at all.

 

What were they…

 

Anteros…

 

Aphros…

 

Eulabeia…

 

Prometheus…

 

Seeing them controlled like that was painful, it brought home his loneliness all the more.

 

XooooooX

 

Mamoru’s head ached, Beryl had attempted to control him as she had his Shitennou but Usako had used the Holy Sword

 

There were no bodies of his Shitennou…

 

Despite Sailor Mars’ scathing comments about them not being worth searching for, he kept looking.

 

That is, until an exhausted Usako touched his arm.

 

“You won’t find them. She didn’t kill them, she put them into status after we defeated them causing them to fail. I sent them back, but they won’t remember any of this. You’ll look after them, won’t you? They were your friends just like Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei were mine…”

 

Mamoru hugged her, no matter the cost to her, Usako always put others first.

 

He was grateful, she hadn’t wiped his memories. He wanted to remember everything he did good or bad, since the loss of Chiba Mamoru’s childhood memories he was fiercely protective of every memory he had good or bad.

 

If Usako’s senshi could find her, then he would find his Shitennou…

 

No matter how long it would take, he would search for them.

 

He needed them, they needed him. He had been alone so long, seeing Usako with her senshi and her companionship did not take the place of his knights.

 

They returned to Earth, with the senshi leaving Mamoru alone with his thoughts.

 

XooooooX

 

His dreams were full of a blond in shadow, nestled against him on Earth in Elysium rather than the moon.

 

_He was in a garden, at least one Shitennou was there._

_Eulabeia…_

_Out of all of his Shitennou, why the knight of patience and harmony?_

 

Something to consider out of his dreams…

 

XooooooX

 

“We have a new student. Introduce yourself”

 

Mamoru looked up and blinked.

 

Eulabeia…

The reincarnation of his knight of patience and harmony bowed, “Saito Kazu. I’ve been…ill and I am just returning to school. I hope we get along.”

 

When he looked up, Mamoru gestured at the empty seat beside him.

 

“Saito-kun, I am the class representative Chiba Mamoru. You can sit here.”

 

Kazu swallowed and made his way to sit at his newly assigned seat.

 

His dream must have been a sign that it would be Eulabeia who he would be the first to find.

 

The older teen seemed shy and uneasy, Mamoru remembered that feeling from his entrance into this school.

 

He would not abandon his Shitennou again.

 

XooooooX

 

Mamoru was determined to help Kazu out, helping him get back into school life.

 

Mamoru helped him joined the fencing and karate clubs, where they were paired off most often. Kazu had apparently played baseball but had a natural gift for the sports Mamoru needed a sparring partner for. Apparently, they were both orphans and had essentially been transfer students.

 

Mamoru even dragged him down to the Crown Game Center where he was introduced to Mamoru’s senshi acquaintances there…

 

“Ah Motoki-san.” The black-haired teen greeted Furuhata who was the manager here at the game center. He still felt guilt about his hypnotizing and using Motoki while under the control of Beryl.

 

“Mamoru, who is this?” Motoki asked.

 

“My new classmate, Kazu-kun. He’s been away from school for a year, he isn’t so bad.” That comment was meant more for Usako’s senshi then Motoki-kun.

 

“Nice to meet you Kazu-kun. You’re working hard at school, aren’t you?” Usako asked politely.

 

Kazu snorted, “Yes, Chiba-san makes sure of that.”

 

Mamoru barely registered that Rei looked at him with such disgust and contempt.

 

Ami, Minako and Makoto were distant as well… but seemed to be proceeding with caution since Usako had wiped his memories from his time as Jadeite.

 

Eventually Kazu left, part of Mamoru wondered if it was because he recognized Rei on a visceral level. He had watched mostly from the shadows when she awoke as Sailor Mars, could Kazu subconsciously despise her for thwarting his plans while he was controlled by the Dark Kingdom? Or did it trace back further? Mamoru remembered that Eulabeia and Rhionnon had dueled at the close of the Silver Millennium.

 

Whichever it was, he wanted to heal his knight’s heart and spirit but perhaps, that was beyond his abilities.

 

XooooooX

 

In this life, his Knight of Patience and Harmony was impatient, he was curt and he treated the senshi with distain. He was less perfect you could say…

 

Either that or his life had shaped him into someone as cold as his power, he needed someone who could melt that icy exterior and open up his heart. Perhaps, Rei could do it if Kazu would give her a chance…

 

He just had to believe that Kazu despite his rudeness was still capable of the kindness he remembered…

 

 


	8. Heart of the Sun (Ittou-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half to Mamoru's story.

8- Heart of the Sun (Ittou-centric)

 

Asanuma Ittou was an only child, lonely until he was enrolled in Golden Star preschool.

 

Ittou was cornered during outdoor playtime by five bigger boys; some from his class, the rest were older.

 

They taunted him about his size, his girly face and even his blond hair.

 

It wasn’t the first time he’d been targeted like this and he was close to tears.

 

Normally, he stayed close to his teacher but during outdoor play he was shooed off so that they could have ‘adult time’ with the other teacher assigned outdoor play at that time.

 

Just when one boy was tired of using words and his hand moved to strike, Ittou cringed in anticipation of being hit.

 

Instead there came a loud thumb and wail.

 

“Nana-sensei,” an unfamiliar voice called out, “Tat-chan is being mean again.”

 

Ittou cautiously opened one eye, one of his tormentors was on the ground holding his wrist.

 

A tall black haired boy with blue eyes leaned over and held out a hand. “I’m Chiba Mamoru, are you alright?”

 

Ittou stammered, “Asanuma Ittou, I guess they didn’t hurt me.”

 

“Stick with me, they’ll leave you alone.”

 

XooooooX

 

Chii-chan quickly became Mamoru’s nickname and Ittou became Asa-chan, Ittou secretly loved the Disney animated movies and Chii-chan reminded him of a prince. They had become inseparable despite being a year apart.

 

Ittou cried harder than Chii-chan’s parents when he graduated from Golden Star Preschool.

 

Since their fathers worked together, their mothers took turns picking them up so their friendship continued even into elementary school.

 

They were best friends, often teased about being brothers but they seemed in their own world when they were together.

 

XooooooX

 

Ittou was hoping to spend Golden Week with Chii-chan but when his mother showed up early in his kendo lesson sent chills down Ittou’s spine.

  
“Okaasama, what happened? Is it Chii-chan?”

 

“The Chibas were in a terrible accident, his parents died on impact but Mamoru-kun was rushed into surgery.”

 

Ittou was led almost woodenly to the hospital where his mother managed to convince a nurse to tell them about Chii-chan.

 

“He’s out of surgery but he’s in a coma Asanuma-san.”

 

Ittou finally found his voice, “What does that mean?”

 

The nurse turned to answer him, “That means his body is sleeping while it decides if he can be healed.”

 

Ittou’s heart twisted, Mamoru had to get better. He just had to…

 

XooooooX

 

Chii-chan looked so small in that bed covered in wires and his head bandaged like that.

 

Ittou was driven every day after school, his father hadn’t gotten himself named as Mamoru’s guardian but a significant donation to the hospital allow Ittou to visit despite only being best friends and not family.

 

Ittou visited faithfully for an entire year before Chii-chan showed any type of change.

 

When his beloved friend showed signs of stirring, Ittou refused to leave.

 

Finally, Chii-chan opened his eyes.

 

Ittou sat up taking Mamoru’s hand in his smaller ones, “I’m here Chii, Asa-chan’s here.

 

 _“Helios?”_ then Mamoru spoke words that were vaguely familiar but it wasn’t Japanese.

 

Anteros, Aphros, Eulabeia and Prometheus seemed like Helios to be names that were repeated over and over.

 

All that Ittou understood was that his prince, his Chii-chan was broke.

 

Ittou started to sob, pulling his hands from Mamoru’s and fell out of his chair, practically crawling out of Neurological Critical Care Unit in his misery.

 

All that repeated in his head was ‘Chii-chan is broken…’ and ‘Chii-chan forgot me…’

 

XooooooX

 

To his parents’ shame, Ittou had ended up in a nervous breakdown and had to be hospitalized.

 

So, all contact between Chiba Mamoru and Asanuma Ittou ceased.

 

It wasn’t until Seventh grade that Ittou returned to proper school.

 

He had managed to stay on par with his age mates and tested into the Moto Azabu Junior High School, which tracked from the junior high to the senior high.

 

Since Chii-chan’s accident, Ittou felt half-gone and the final blow had been when Mamoru woke up and called him ‘Helios’ instead of Asa-chan.

 

Ittou’s psychologist treated him as if his lover died in that car accident. Jun-sensei was the first person that Ittou admitted he was gay to. They determined that Chii-chan was his first love and hypnotism revealed that the two of them had been lovers in a past life who had found one another again.

 

It would have been romantic if it wasn’t so tragic that Chii-chan forgot him, even realizing he was ‘Helios’ didn’t make Mamoru losing the memories of their earlier friendship easier.

 

Returning to a ‘real school’ wouldn’t be so bad, if the teachers had kept his past breakdown a secret, as Otousan wished.

 

By Golden Week, everyone knew.

 

He wasn’t obviously bullied but he couldn’t make friends either, not that Ittou really want to fill Chii-chan’s place.

 

It wasn’t until his third year that the cold shoulders turned malicious, when Ittou’s other secret was guessed.

 

A neighboring girls’ school St. Teresa of Avila Academy or TA Academy had an attached junior high and after his third refusal to accept chocolates from the same girl, her brother took exception to his refusal.

 

All the boys began looking at him strangely, uneasy Ittou pulled away even more hiding during lunch and burying himself in his studies. He began leaving immediately after school to meet with a tutor rather than attend cram school. Instead of pity, he met open hostility from some of his schoolmates with the others ignoring it or worse watching.

 

Even if it would displease his father, Ittou was nearly at his limit, either he would break again or he would transfer. Perhaps, he could finish school with a tutor and take online courses to obtain a degree from university.

 

But he was currently cornered by that girl’s brother, he didn’t even recall her name but his would join the list of his tormentors along with those from Golden Star Preschool.

 

The circle of boys took turns shoving him and making Ittou feel a bit like a pin ball. Eventually, they grew tired of that and Ittou was shoved to the ground instead.

 

Sensing he was about to be attacked in earnest, Ittou cringed waiting for the blow to fall.

 

But it didn’t…

 

Instead what he did heard were exclamations of shook and thuds of bodies hitting the ground.

 

Ittou began to tremble for an altogether different reason, he slow sat up and caught sight of a painfully familiar profile.

 

Chiba Mamoru…

 

It couldn’t be…

 

His heart couldn’t…

 

His childhood friend and first love was here, he saved him again.

 

Ittou was speechless as Chii-chan helped him up, brushed him off and introduced himself in the most wonderful and painful sort of repeat of their first meeting.

 

“Asanuma Ittou.” Ittou stammered peering up anxiously hoping for one spark of recognition.

 

“Asanuma-kun,” Mamoru began.

 

Ittou flinched and his heart sank.

 

Mamoru touched his shoulder, “Are you hurt?”

 

‘just my heart,’ Ittou thought, he had hoped and despaired of meeting Chii-chan again. Instead of voicing that pain, he just shook his head.

 

“What was that about?” Mamoru asked.

 

Ittou sighed, “I refused chocolates from the wrong girl.”

 

He wasn’t about to ruin his reunion with Mamoru by admitting he was gay and more than a little in love with the boy Chiba Mamoru had been before his accident.

 

“Ah, why don’t you eat lunch with me? I just started at the high school in April, after three years here they seem to have firm friendships and I don’t really know anyone yet.”

 

He should refuse, he should transfer schools, he should leave but memories erased or not; clearly Chii-chan was still a prince, his prince.

 

Ittou wasn’t the same Asa-chan as he had been before Mamoru’s accident either. He forced himself to smile and agree because even if it broke him again, Ittou couldn’t refuse a friendship with Chiba Mamoru.

 

XooooooX

 

He should have…

 

Mere weeks after re-befriending Mamoru and learning to call him Chiba-kun, rather than Chii-chan, Mamoru’s drawing of a girl in an outfit not unlike their loyal heroine Sailor V but with odango-style buns and long pig-tails sent chills down Ittou’s spine.

 

Soon after a similar girl named Tsukino Usagi began spending time after school with Mamoru.

 

The girl’s appearance made Ittou uneasy especially given her similarity to Mamoru’s sketches. Yet it was her friends the bluenette, the priestess and the giant brunette that made him even more anxious.

 

Mamoru became obsessed with Tsukino, spending more time with her and then he abruptly disappeared.

 

Just as suddenly Ittou noticed a familiar profile outside the Crown Game Center but the red eyes and intimidating aura had him keeping his distance.

 

He knew in his heart that the body was that of Chiba Mamoru but his spirit, what made him both Chiba-kun and Chii-chan had been erased somehow.

 

Tsukino didn’t seem to be able to keep away from him either.

 

Mamoru claimed to be ‘Endo’, a university student and best friend of the game center’s manager Furuhata Motoki.

 

Before even without memories of their shared childhood, there were still elements of Chii-chan in Chiba-kun; his sense of justice, his kindness and smile. Now he was cruel, manipulative and enjoyed keeping Tsukino off balance during their ‘dates’ at the game center.

 

Seeing Chii-chan’s body behaving so differently, so meanly was nearly enough to destroy Ittou again.

 

He prayed desperately to divine beings he vaguely remembered; Mali and Sunna. Ittou wanted Mamoru back the way he was, not this evil caricature.

 

XooooooX

 

Then Mamoru returned to school and joined him for lunch like nothing had happened beyond claiming his absence was due to illness.

 

Only he wasn’t alone, Mamoru was accompanied by a familiar blond teen a bit older than them by appearance.

 

“Asanuma-kun, this is Saito Kazu. He’s been out of school for a year due to illness. He was a year ahead of me but due to missing out on a year of school, he’s been transferred to my class.  


Ittou wasn’t exactly surprised, there was something familiar about Saito-kun. He didn’t make him uneasy in the same way as Tsukino at least…

 

XooooooX

 

To his embarrassment, Ittou soon found himself a third-wheel or sorts between Kazu and Mamoru.

 

Kazu-kun was dragged to join all of Mamoru’s clubs like kendo and fencing, only to take them up with ease that made Ittou jealous. He wasn’t as athletically gifted…

 

Kazu and Mamoru were becoming best friends in front of his eyes, a place that used to belong to Ittou, becoming nearly inseparable.

 

Except when Tsukino and her friends were around, then Kazu was rude and tended to stalk off.

 

Ittou felt invisible because he never was noticed by any of them at those times.

 

Tsukino’s friend, the priestess who attended T*A Academy was clear in her distrust and dislike of Kazu, but having been treated with similar disdain Ittou nearly felt sorry for him.

 

XooooooX

 

One day, Kazu found Asanuma outside without Mamoru as the older blond’s shadow.

 

“So, what is the story about you and Chiba?” the seventeen-year-old first year snapped.

 

Ittou cringed, “He saved me? I was attacked by some high school students and he pulled them off. We went back to his apartment and he cleaned me up.”

 

“So, you’ve worshipped him ever since.” Kazu sneered.

 

Ittou hung his head, “I know…I shouldn’t. I haven’t spoken about my feelings. How could I? He has that girl Usagi…”

 

“He has no interest in her. He never reacts to her like you do to him.” Kazu said crudely as he poked Ittou in the groin.

 

A hand squeezed Kazu’s wrist, just inches from his groin.

 

Mamoru growled. “Don’t touch Asa-chan.”

 

Asa-chan? Mamoru hadn’t called him that since before the accident…

 

He was so stunned that he couldn’t speak for a handful of heartbearts.

 

Kazu flinched, “I wasn’t going to hurt him. We unfortunately have something in common besides your friendship. Besides, he likes someone else.”

 

“You like someone?” Mamoru turned towards him frowning.

 

Ittou hung his head, “Yes…”

 

“Oh, that’s nice…I mean wonderful. Who are they? Is it one of Usako’s friends? Ami maybe? She’s shy but sweet…” Mamoru blurted out.

 

Ittou shook his head, his mind screamed, ‘It’s you! I love you!’ but he didn’t dare say it aloud.

 

How could he call him Asa-chan and not know him?

 

Mamoru continued absently, “Ah then it must be Minako-chan…she’s almost as pretty as Usako…”

 

“I have tutoring. I’ll see you later…” Ittou stammered before running off.

 

Why did he put himself through this? He should never have accepted Mamoru’s friendship again.

 

Kazu looked pained and possibly apologetic when he hurried past him.

 

Ittou just wanted to cry.

 

‘Don’t call me Asa-chan if you don’t remember me. It’s me Chii-chan, it’s Asa-chan. I still love you…’

 

 


End file.
